Salvation Unseen
by 8EternallyMortal8
Summary: In an AU world where Percy never met Grover at Yancy and Thalia never lost her brother to Hera, Gaea has taken over a Mistless Earth and is imprisoning all the demigods in concentration camps. Join our Heroes as they embark to destroy the Giants and free Half-Blood prisoners.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm 8EternallyMortal8, a new member of FanFiction. I'm gonna stop the intro there for now since you came here to read about the PJO crew, not about me. Enjoy my story and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, that's Uncle Rick's job.**

**Dedication: this chapter is for Don't touch my Seaweed Brain for supporting me and bearing my mad ramblings about her awesome writing skills.**

Chapter One

Third Person

Percy's POV

The boy sat on the bed with his hands folded, propping up his chin. He was silently staring unblinkingly into space, deep in thought. It was a stupid plan; he knew it was a stupid plan, but it had to be done. And who better to do it than him? He was the unseen protector, the cloaked boy. Any monster who had ever seen his face was now rotting in the depths of Tartarus. No one knew what he looked like, so he was perfect to play the part.

A girl with spiked black hair tentatively opened the door.

"Percy, we're ready."

The boy sighed and got up. The girl examined his face with concern.

"Are you OK? You're sure you're ready for this?"

Percy looked her in the eye and spoke with determination.

"I'm fine, Thalia. Besides, we have to do this, whether I'm ready or not."

Thalia nodded, and together they exited the room.

They followed the twisting and turning passages, hushing ongoing conversations in the halls with simply their presence. Soon they reached a door at the end of the hallway. With deep breaths from each to calm their beating hearts, they entered.

Inside the room there was only one other occupant. The dark haired boy sat on a couch twirling a pitch black sword. His equally black eyes were lost in a sea of worry. Percy knew how he felt. For months now they had discussed the mission, knowing all the while how dangerous it would be. Many had tried to convince the three cousins not to go, but everyone recognized that the only way to defeat the giants was from the inside. Not even Nico or Thalia could have deterred Percy from going, knowing full and well that this wasn't just about the giants.

The door to the waiting room opened, and in stepped Lacy. "We're ready for you now." the daughter of Aphrodite said as she motioned for them to follow her.

Percy, Thalia, and Nico walked into a room full of children of Aphrodite and Venus. The scent of perfume was faded, and the makeup kits that were usually scattered throughout the room had been pushed off to the side. The normally giggly, joyous faces of the children of the love goddess had been replaced with looks of sorrow. Even Drew Tanaka was acting very unlike her usual bratty self. The three cousins shared a glance; it was time for the makeovers to begin.

It took a course of two hours, but the makeover was done. The cousins' clothes were thoroughly ripped (though it had taken a little convincing before Nico had allowed them to touch his aviator jacket). They were covered in grime, and, to top it off, they smelled horrible. The group had invented a special perfume for them to wear to disguise their normal smell and weaken their demigod scents. Unfortunately the concoction smelled repulsive, and, of course, Percy got the worst of it. Just another downside to being a powerful demigod.

The three were escorted by a gagging demigod to the room where the children of Athena awaited them. Malcolm approached them, saying, "We've pinpointed a perfect location for the drop-off point. It's far enough away from Bunker One so that they won't find us, but close enough for us to keep tabs on you and to ensure which camp they send you to."

Percy, Nico, and Thalia followed Malcolm over to a mapping table surrounded by computers. After reviewing the position, they went over the plan once more. The three cousins were then led to the entrance of the Bunker.

Their head builder, Charles Beckendorf stood waiting at the large door to the outside world.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "After this there's no backing out."

Percy gave his friend a bitter smile.

"Sorry man, we both know this has to be done."

Beckendorf sighed, "Alright then," he turned and began to walk to the booth that would open the door, but he hesitated. He turned back around.

"Oh, and Percy," when he spoke this time, his voice began to crack, "If...If you find a girl named Selina Beauregard, could you -you know- maybe keep an eye on her for me?"

The cousins could see the pleading in his eyes. Percy responded in a tone more confident than he felt, "Don't worry, Beck, we'll find her." The son of Hephaestus relaxed slightly.

"Thanks Perce." he said before going to open the door.

Percy looked ahead at the opening door, thinking back to Beckendorf's words: "Are you sure you want to do this? After this there's no backing out."

_No,_ Percy thought, _there really is no backing out now._

**That's it! :D I really hope you liked it and I'd like your feedback. Sorry if it's a bit short; like I said, I'm new at this. I want to know if I should keep uploading this or trash it and move onto another story. **

**Please give me sincere Reviews! My point is to please my audience and I can't do that if I don't have your opinion. And don't worry, the story will progress. This is a total Percabeth FanFiction, so to my fellow Percabeth fans, don't sweat it, Annabeth will show up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, I'm back!**

**So I wasn't really going to upload this until tomorrow, but I got the feeling that I wasn't actually going to get any reviews out of it, so I decided to give you a gift. Plus, I didn't see the gain in forcing Abby to wait.**

**Enjoy!**

**harrypercytrisfan - Thank you for Following my story. I'd like to hear what you have to say about it, too.**

**Don't touch my Seaweed Brain - Oh my gods I think I'm going to burst from excitement! Thank you so much for telling me about the cover! Thank you also for Favoriting and Following my story and me, and thank you sooo much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. :D**

**spawn8812 - Thanks for Favoriting my story. I'd like to hear your input, too.**

**Disclaimer: Me, Rick Riordan? Don't flatter me.**

**Dedication: This chapter is for Don't touch my Seaweed Brain for being my first reviewer and taking the time to read my story. She also told he about the cover for the House of Hades being out. :D Thanks Abby!**

Chapter Two

Third Person

Percy's POV

When Percy woke up, everything seemed hazy. He felt a searing pain running through his head, disorienting him. He shook his head to clear it of spots and brought his hand up to rub his eyes.

Or at least, he tried to.

For the first time, Percy registered the feeling of cold metal securing him to an uncomfortable wooden object; he was chained to a chair. He tried to look at his surroundings, but he couldn't see anything in the dark.

_Where am I? _he thought. _Why am I here?_

And then it hit him; the meetings, the planning, he, Thalia, and Nico volunteering, the insane mission. But wait, where were Thalia and Nico?

Percy heard a moan from beside him that sounded suspiciously like a certain huntress (she had, of course, shed her tiara so as not to arouse suspicions). He sensed a shifting on his other side which must've been Nico.

Thalia spoke from his right. "You two there?"

"Yah," replied Percy, "We're here."

"Where are we?" asked Nico. Whether he had really forgotten or was just playing the part, Percy was unsure.

"I don't know." Thalia spoke back to him. "What happened, anyway?"

Percy thought back to before the dark room, ignoring his throbbing head which was trying to prevent him from thinking.

"We were scavenging on the edge of New York, trying to find food... Then the monsters found us."

It was true. New York was now infested with monsters. Once proud buildings now lay crumbling in the dirt. Previously crowded streets were now empty. The city that never slept before was now trapped in eternal slumber.

It was like this all over the world. Demigods and mortals alike had gone into hiding, sometimes aiding each other along the way. Their own Bunkers were filled to the brim with more helpless mortals than the demigods they had.

Percy grit his teeth and clenched his fists as he remembered back to the beginning of this mess, back when he was still ignorant of his own powers. First they had broken down the Mist, then they came slowly. Monsters started appearing more often in the dark corners of New York. They became bolder, bigger, badder. They preyed upon innocent mortals and weakened demigods. People thought that life could get no worse,...

And then the Titans came.

They took over, ruling by fear. They had not even vanquished the gods, and yet they had power.

But Percy had an anchor throughout it all. The blonde haired girl with those beautiful gray eyes; the one who had always had a plan. Percy had found her wandering with a group of demigods, Greek and Roman alike. That's how he met his cousins, how he learned he was a demigod.

The blonde had a curious, forced dislike of him at first, but she had explained the situation anyway. She told him that they had heard of a safe haven for demigods, a camp. She explained about the Titans and the monsters, about the previously active Mist. She told him everything, and he followed her to the ends of the earth.

They did find the camp, or what was left of it, anyway. They found a sayter, Grover Underwood. He was half dead when they got to him, but they nursed him back to health. He told them about the monsters breaking through their border and destroying the camp.

Percy had felt so helpless; they were a couple of twelve-year-olds**(well, not Thalia, I tweaked her age to fourteen)**, and Thalia's little brother was only eleven. Bianca was ten and Nico was a mere eight-year-old living in a world of confusion. How were they supposed to protect each other without a camp?

But they had scraped on. Thalia and the gray eyed girl had shown him how to make hidden shelters. They had found more demigods, and had eventually discovered the Bunkers.

The gods had contacted them, issuing them quests. They worked undercover, cloaked, in the shadows. They never failed a mission - whether it was to find the Master Bolt or to venture the dangerous Labyrinth - they couldn't afford to.

Thalia became the Lieutenant of the Hunters to avoid a dangerous prophecy. Bianca died sacrificing herself to save them. Luke Castellan, a previous friend of the blonde haired girl, betrayed them for the Titans.

Through all of their troubles, they did have some luck. They found a mortal, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who eventually became their oracle. They found and trained numerous demigods to protect themselves. And Percy grew closer than ever to that brilliant, gray eyed girl.

He led them against the Titans; they won the battle with few losses because of strategic planning and Percy's perceptiveness. They had thought the war was over, that the mortals and demigods could come out of hiding. They were never more wrong.

The giants came, taking hold of New York. The gods became silent. The demigods were unable to reach Olympus to see what was wrong.

Gaea had her sons build concentration camps for demigods; thousands were either captured or killed. There was a reward placed for the capture of the brave demigods who had fought against Kronos, but none higher than Percy Jackson's. As the cloaked destroyer, he was labeled unbeatable, even when he lost his curse of Achilles crossing over the Little Tiber to examine the abandoned Roman Camp.

Percy never thought he would purposefully let himself be captured. That is, until _that_ day.

A door opened and Percy was zapped back into reality. A woman wearing an elegant black dress and diamond jewelry entered the room. She had long dark hair that was swept over her shoulder, and her face was gorgeous. Yet there was something about her, a cold, hardened air of sorts.

"I am Medea, princess of Colchis." the woman said, her voice rich and exotic. She approached the three demigods with confident grace, extending her long , talon-like fingers and placing one under Percy 's chin. She lifted it so he was staring into her cold, dark eyes, "And before we can make your stay too particularly ... _comfortable_, I'm afraid we have some questions which need answering."

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN...**

**Welp, that's it for Chapter Two. I really do hope you liked it. I know it was probably a lot to take in, but if I didn't explain all of that background now, we'd have some problems. **

**For instance:**

**1.) You would not understand anything about references to the past.**

**2.) You would wonder where the heck the Titans were.**

**3.) Your mind would probably explode from all the questions you would've had now, plus the ones I'm going to pile onto you in the future.**

**4.) You wouldn't understand his connection with Annabeth, which is probably actually one of the most important details in this story.**

**Speaking of which, can anyone tell me what tiny but very important detail about Annabeth that I notably did not include in this chapter and why?**

**I know, I know, I'm not supposed to make your brains hurt - that's Annabeth's job; she does it to Percy all the time. I just can't help but ask.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. You may not know this(and it appears that you don't), but I ****_want_**** your input! I ****_want_**** to know what you think of my story and whether it's any good or not!**

**There is a button down there. Leo would've pushed the button by now because he's ADHD and his mind is on a constant sugar-high.**

**Don't you want to be like Leo?**

**Push the button.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yello to all my readers! (There are maybe four of you. Thanks for joining the club!) I'm glad more of you reviewed this last time, because that means my plan to slowly enslave your minds and make you my eternally obedient minions is working!**

**I really should stop placing down my inner thoughts in plain sight. Oh well, world domination can always wait.**

**harrypercytrisfan - Thanks so much for reviewing! :) I'm glad you like the suspense, and don't worry, I plan on updating pretty regularly, so cliff hangers shouldn't be too much of a problem.**

**MidnightBoredom - Yes! You got my question correct! :D Thank you so much for your complements, as well as for Favoriting and Following my story and me. I really hope you like the future chapters just as much. :)**

**spawn8812 - Thanks so much for reviewing! It's OK if you're not an author; my goal is still set on pleasing my readers, no matter their skill set or background. :) Thanks for the complements; I was afraid people didn't like it, so you made me happier. :D**

**Don't touch my Seaweed Brain - Thanks Abby! I totally agree that the cover is ****_wicked cool_****! And sorry, I can't PM you the story. First off, I'm not quite done yet. Plus, that would be spoilers! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it yet, but don't worry, that'll come with taking over the world.**

**Dedication: This one goes to MidnightBoredom for being so enthusiastic that he/she reviewed as well as Favoriting and Following both my story and me! Talk about supportive! Thank you MidnightBoredom! :D**

**Also, kudos to MidnightBoredom and Don't touch my Seaweed Brain for getting me little Quiz Question right!**

**The answer was that Percy didn't use Annabeth's name at all last chapter. You'll all have to figure out why for yourselves. Good luck! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Three

Third Person

Travis and Connor Stolls' POV

Travis and Connor Stoll had escaped from the box...

..._again_.

Every morning at 4:00 they were woken up with the other demigods to dig trenches and perform other types of manual labor. Then, at 6:00 when they got tired of digging, the two would pull a prank, resulting in being thrown into "the box" at exactly 6:15. "The box" was a group of small, uncomfortable cells that had neither heating nor air conditioning, often resulting in frozen or overcooked demigods.

Somehow, every day at 7:23, the Stoll brothers would decide they were fed up with the boredom of sitting around. This would result in the ceremony of the picking of the locks, and by 7:30 when the guards came around to check on them, they found nothing but two empty cells.

The residential monsters had tried everything to catch the Stoll brothers; they had upgraded patrolling security, booby-trapped the locks on the cells, and even tweaked the twos' bracelets, but nothing worked!

The bracelets, of course, were used to keep the captives' powers in check, developed according to that of their godly parent. Unfortunately in the Stolls' case, they didn't need powers to continue their normal everyday routine. Their abilities were a matter of skill set, which ment that Travis and Connor would yet again roam freely through the camp for the day. They were rarely seen (if at all) until 9:00 when they would finally be caught again and unceremoniously thrown back into the holding bunker with the rest of the boys.

Of course, they didn't just run around stealing things. (The Stoll brothers stealing?! Perish the thought!) Oh no, they had more productive things to do, such as supporting the resistance!

The resistance was made up of all of the demigods in camp who wanted to find a way to destroy the giants from within. The group consisted of almost the entire camp, with the exceptions of Octavian and his group.

Octavian was a kiss-up to the giants. He believed that if he followed their orders to the letter and ratted out his fellow half-bloods they would eventually set him free. Either that or place him on a pedestal above the other captives. The members of the resistance stayed as far away from him and his group as possible, knowing full and well that if he knew of their plans, they would all be utterly ruined.

It just so happened that that day, Connor Stoll noticed an odd processional of monsters entering the interrogation building which branched off from the monsters' main Head Quarters. He poked his older brother in the side, trying to alert him of the group nearby. Travis silently looked over and scowled at his brother, but then noticed why Connor had poked him.

They both looked through the crowd of guards to see them carrying in three unconscious demigods. The brothers sucked in breaths in surprise and held them until the group had fully passed.

"Three of them." Travis whispered in amazement. "Three of them! They rarely capture any these days, much less three of them."

"Yah," said Connor, "How did they stick together that long?"

They both stared at each other in amazement as something clicked.

"You don't think..." Connor spoke, trailing off.

"I don't know," answered his brother, "But the only people I've heard of who could stay hidden that long are the ones connected with that Jackson kid. And if he's involved, then we need to hear this."

"But," Connor began, "If his men are finally getting captured, do you think he'll ever really be able to help us get out? We don't even know if he's real, Travis."

"I know," the boy replied, "but someone had to of defeated Kronos. Besides," Travis gave his brother an evil smile. "Who would pass up the opportunity to sneak into the air duct of the Head Office?"

Connor grinned back with an equally malicious expression. "You know me so well."

*Line Break*

Soon the brothers found themselves in a desirable position, virtually undetectable, and invisible to the viewing eye. They were hovering above a rather large desk that was placed in front of a very impatient-looking giant. He had green hair with numerous bloodied weapons hanging from his dreadlocks.

There was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Enter." called out the giant in a bored, yet harsh tone. A fat lady cyclops in a chain mail dress entered, bowing so low that the brothers thought she would fall flat on her face.

"What is it you want?" the giant called out irritably. The cyclops straitened up and spoke. "My Lord, Lady Medea requests an audience."

"Very well," the giant called, "Send her in."

The lady cyclops tottered out of the room, and a maliciously beautiful woman entered. She nervously stepped forward and bowed. Despite her clear distress, she was still graceful in the action.

"Your highness," the giant growled, "I would presume that all was in perfect order, as by my mother's commands, but your posture has made it obvious that all is not well."

"N-no, my Lord," the woman answered, wringing her hands, "It is not working, my Lord."

"What exactly is not working?" the giant snapped.

"Th-The interrogation, my Lord. The three demigods seem to be unresponsive to my-to my charm-speak."

"Impossible!" the giant thundered. "And how do they respond, then?"

"Th-The lead boy spoke, claiming he has no memory. The other two would not stop looking around in confusion. They say all they can remember are the fuzzy images of being chased through a city, b-but that is all!"

"This is ridiculous," the giant snarled at the resurrected princess. "I have been here not but an hour to examine this camp, and already I am hearing bad reports. Apparently you have captives escaping and roaming free throughout the camp...daily! Where is your explanation? Then I found you had captured three new demigods, and my hopes rose, but now I find that you cannot even question them properly!"

"But my Lord Porphyrion," Medea tried to speak in a desperate attempt to redeem herself. Travis and Connor held their breaths at the name. They had heard of this giant, the head of Gaea's army. He was said to have the ability to take on Zeus himself.

"No excuses," Porphyrion shouted, "I want those demigods fitted for bracelets immediately!"

"But sir," the enchantress spoke meekly, "In order to accomplish that, we would first have to know who their godly parents are."

"_Gyaaaaar_!" an infuriated Porphyrion roared.

"But there is good news, my Lord!" Medea rushed on hurriedly.

"And that would be..." the giant growled out.

"Their scents are quite weak, so until we can discover their godly parents, it will be fine to let them roam without bracelets."

"So be it." the giant grumbled. "I leave to report to Gaea by the end of the day. Let's hope my next visit will produce more pleasing results. Now be gone from my presence." With that, the princess of Colchis hurriedly exited the office. Connor and Travis shared a glance. Camp was suddenly a whole lot more interesting.

**Yes! Go Stoll brothers! So that's Chapter Three; I really hope you liked it. Porphyrion's got an intimidation factor, yikes! **

**Anyway, Review please! I can always high-jack some equipment from Hephaestus TV to make sure you're responding to my story! Fear me...**

**Oh, and you can look forward to Percy's perspective again in the next chapter. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, everybody! This Chapter is a Major building block in my set up, mostly because it leads into the next one. But don't worry, this is ****_not_**** a Transition Chapter. There's a lot of movement, and it gets ****_really _****interesting near the end. You'll know what I mean when you finish, but take your time. It's all important.**

**chessrd - Thanks for Following my story! I'd love to hear a review from you so I can know what you think of it. :)**

**Don't touch my Seaweed Brain - Sorry to torment you but... no spoilers! As an evil genius I must keep my secrets secret. Don't worry, though. Keep reading and the story will tell all...**

**PegasusHydra - Thanks so much for the Favorite! :) Please write and tell me what you think next time!**

**harrypercytrisfan - Thanks! I love the Stolls, too. Please keep on reading. :) Thanks for the Favorite! :D**

**Shmeagle - Thank you for Following and Favoriting my story! Please send a review next time, too. I want to know what you think. :)**

**spawn8812 - Thank you! I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**MidnightBoredom - Thank you so much! It's an honor to be your favorite reviewer. :) I'm glad I could make you excited, and I'm ever thankful for the support. :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Wishing on a star apparently doesn't work ****_that_**** well.**

**Dedication: I'm giving this one to MidnightBoredom again for her ****_major _****excitement over this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Third Person

Percy's POV

Percy and his cousins were pushed roughly into the blinding light of the outdoors. The three of them had been untied, but were immediately surrounded by monsters. Being partially blind and enclosed in a large group of monsters made it impossible for any of the demigods to examine their surroundings until they had already reached their destination: a large plot of land where maybe a hundred demigods were digging pits.

The head monster escorting them - a large lady cyclops in a chain mail dress, going by the name of Ma Gasket - leaned over the three of them. "You're only going without bracelets for the time being because we don't know your godly parents yet, so don't get too comfortable." With that, she gave them a grotesque smile and shoved them forward, pushing them down the slope. All work stopped as the other demigods noticed the presence of the new arrivals. Ma Gasket left through the electrical fence they had entered through, closing and locking it behind her. The other monsters in the party spread out, taking up guard positions.

"I could get through that fence." Percy heard Thalia murmur defiantly next to him as he dusted himself off.

"Except that we're incognito." spoke Nico, "And you would be blowing our cover."

"Yah," Thalia said, "But why isn't anyone even trying to bust out?"

"Probably because of the bracelets." Percy mumbled.

"The what?" Thalia asked.

Recognition shown on Nico's face. "The bracelets Ma Gasket mentioned."

Thalia caught on, "They must subdue demigod powers."

"Exactly!" said an elf-ish-looking boy who popped his face out from behind the dirt mound next to them.

"Leo Valdes, son of Hephaestus." the boy informed them, sticking out his right hand while holding a shovel in his left. Percy and Nico shook his hand, but when he turned to Thalia, she slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Leo asked in a mock-hurt tone.

"That," said the hunter, " was for sneaking up on us."

"Alright," screeched out a voice, "Everyone get back to work!"

"I guess I'll see you at lunch time," Leo said, winking at Thalia. "Shovels are over there." He noted, pointing up a slope behind them to a large warehouse. "And I suggest you get them quickly, before the guards come down with their whips. I've heard they're almost as bad as the Furies, but I think I'd personally prefer Furies over these guys. They aren't as ugly, and at least Furies work for the gods."

Leo turned around and walked off whistling; Thalia glared at his retreating figure. "He winked at me." she grumbled in an infuriated tone. "You don't just wink at a Hunter of Artemis without paying for it."

"OK, Sparks," said Percy, pulling her and Nico up the hill towards the warehouse, "Whatever you say."

As soon as they got up the hill, Percy decided that he agreed with Leo on one thing: he would rather be facing Furies. Clearly he wasn't alone on that thought.

"Wow," said Nico, "I'm missing Alecto already."

In front of the group stood two of the most hideous monsters they had ever seen.

"Gorgons." Percy whispered, frozen in place.

"You want us to cover you while you run?" Thalia asked.

"Too late." said Nico, making the other two turn, only to see that they had been spotted.

As the two sisters drew nearer, Percy, Thalia, and Nico studied them. They weren't exactly what you'd call beautiful. Both had rooster feet, as well as bronze tusks. The taller one had a scowl written on her face, and her hair was a nest of coral snakes. The shorter one, who was extremely smiley, had a head full of green vipers.

The sisters circled the cousins once, then came back to face them.

"Great," spoke the taller one sarcastically, "More demigod scum for us to babysit; just what I've always wanted."

"Oh come on, Euryale!" said the smiley one in a sickeningly cheerful tone, it's not so bad."

"Be quiet Stheno," said Euryale before turning back to the cousins.

"Where are your shovels?" snapped the gorgon.

Thalia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms; Nico leaned into Percy and mumbled, "Not very bright, are they?" Percy chuckled and then shifted his gaze back to Thalia just as she spoke.

"They're right behind you," the daughter of Zeus retorted, "Inside the warehouse we were _trying_ to reach before you so rudely interrupted us."

Euryale looked like her head was about to burst, but thankfully Stheno cut in before she could.

"Oh!" the gorgon shouted gleefully, "So _you're _the new demigods!"

Euryale cut in again, looking them over. "What are your names?" she demanded in a fierce tone. "Who are your godly parents? Where are your bracelets? What-" Here she cut off as she began to sniff the air, gazing around her suspiciously. The snake-haired creature's head snapped in the direction of Percy; her narrowed eyes burned holes into him.

"You!" she snarled.

Percy froze in panic; his mind went blank. "Wha-What?" was the smart response he managed to stutter out.

"I can smell Medusa's blood on you, demigod. The scent is faint, almost hidden, but I can still sense it." Euryale gave him a determined glare. Stheno jumped in and gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, don't mind Euryale," The smiley monster reassured them. "She's like this to every new demigod."

Stheno then turned to her sister in a pouting confusion. "Besides," she said, "I can't smell anything on him. And I thought that Percy Jackson killed Medusa; these three's scents are too weak for that."

Euryale cast a disbelieving glance over at the group of demigods.

"Very well," she growled, glowering at them. "But I'll be watching you.

Percy and his two cousins walked past the sisters towards the warehouse; all the while, Percy felt the uncomfortable presence of Euryale's eyes on his back.

*Line Break*

A clanging tone sounded out over the field; Percy stopped his digging and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"What in Hades is that?" asked Thalia from the pit next to him. She had dug an awful lot for someone who'd only been there two hours. On the other hand, so had he and Nico.

"'That' would be the lunch bell." said a boy Percy had seen earlier when he'd first started digging. He gave Percy his hand and pulled him out of the pit. Then he did the same with Thalia and Nico.

"Will Solace." he said, sticking out his hand like Leo had. This time everyone shook it.

"Come on," he told them, "Let's go get some lunch before there's nothing left. And trust me," he got a dark look across his face. "You don't want to go without a meal in this place."

The cousins shared a look, but they followed Will to a large building opposite the warehouse. When they reached the entrance, two almost identical boys popped up out of nowhere.

"What is with the guys in this place?" Percy heard Thalia mutter. Nico nodded in agreement.

"Hello there!" said the taller boy, a devilish smile lighting up his face. "I'm Travis Stoll and this is my brother, Connor. We are very happy to inform you that we will be gracing you with the pleasure of our company today at lunch."

"Wait, said Will from Percy's left, " You guys are eating here with us today?"

"Yes!" the boys declared in unison.

"What do you mean, 'actually eating here with us today'?" asked Nico.

"Well, my dear fellow," said the shorter one, Connor. He put an arm around Nico's shoulders, "We happen to have a very tight schedule. You see, normally at this time of day we would just steal the food from the Kitchens."

"Yes," spoke Travis, stepping to the other side of Nico, "We escape every morning and let them catch us again at the end of the day."

"Sons of Hermes?" Percy finally spoke up.

The boys' smiles broadened.

"I like this one, Travis. Can we keep him?" inquired Connor.

"Oh, I don't know if they'd let us." Travis replied. "Besides, he seems to know quite a lot for someone who supposedly doesn't have a memory."

"Yes, I do believe he does." Connor speculated.

"How would you know we said that?" snapped Thalia.

"Tut-Tut, my dear girl." Travis chastised. "We were in the air duct above the office where Medea reported on your little questionnaire."

"How did you do that little party-trick, anyway?" Connor inquired. "Avoiding her charm-speak."

"Maybe they're aliens." replied Travis.

"Yes, maybe." Connor agreed.

Percy looked over at Will, who looked horribly confused. Thalia and Nico could only blink in response to the brothers.

"Well then, aliens," stated Travis, "We have a little proposition for you."

"Yes," said Connor, "We'll take you to our leader, if you will allow us safe passage to escape on your mother ship."

"I believe that could be arranged." replied Percy, smiling.

"Good then," declared Travis. "Follow us!"

The group traveled behind the sons of Hermes up to the longest table on the far side of the room. Everyone in the building grew silent as they saw where the Stolls were leading the new half-bloods.

"Behold," Travis announced, "the Supreme and Ultimate Commander of the Resistance!"

He and his brother stepped aside, and Percy's heart was nearly wrenched from his chest. There in front of him, a curly haired blonde sat, gray eyes searching, calculating his every move. He felt himself breaking apart as her eyes seemed to be asking him who in Hades he was, and as Connor said,

"Behold, Annabeth Chase!"

**Wow... Dramatic, am I right?**

**So that's Annabeth's intro. You'll have her POV next chapter. This chapter was just chalked full of moving parts, so I hope I didn't overload you.**

**I had a lot of fun writing the Stolls' part; I hope you enjoyed it, too. It also really breaks my heart what I'm going to put Percy through in this story, but it needed to be done. Like I said before, his previous connection with Annabeth plays a ****_major_**** roll in this.**

**Review and tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! So I was a little sad yesterday when some of you guys didn't review. Was it that my chapter was dissatisfying? Did I insult you? I'm sorry if I did. I hope more of you will read and review today. :) Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Shmeagle - Thanks! I'm looking forward to hearing from you again. :)**

**dj - Thank you! :) I really hope you like the next chapter, too.**

**annabethandpercy4ever - Thanks for Following an Favoriting my story; welcome to the club! :) Please review, too, so I can know your perspective on it.**

**MidnightBoredom - Wow... Your review just totally made my day. :D I'm so glad I could make you so super-excited! That was the ****_exact_**** reaction I was going for in response to Annabeth. I really love it when reviewers rant to me like that, so please don't stop! :D**

**Disclaimer: Please don't mention it; the reminder depresses me.**

**Dedication: MidnightBoredom, you're really on a roll here. This is for you for your awesome reviews and ecstatic personality! :D**

Chapter Five

Third Person

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth Chase was in the middle of eating her measly portion of food when the room suddenly filled with a hushed silence. She only had to glance forward to find the culprits.

The Stoll brothers were leading a processional of newbies to her table. They approached and promptly turned around to give her a dramatic introduction.

The boys separated, and Annabeth felt a twinge of shock as she stared into a pair of deep, sea green eyes. The daughter of Athena hid her expression with a cold stare as the feeling passed. She examined the three demigods before her.

The boy on the left stood the shortest, but a decent hight. He had black eyes to match his hair, and they seemed to be questioning her; a sense of familiarity sparkled in them. He wore a tattered aviator's jacket and the ripped remains of jeans and a black T-shirt.

The girl on the other side had spiked black hair and electric blue eyes filled with shock **(Ignore the pun)**. She was slightly taller than the boy with the dark eyes. Her clothes were worse-for-the-wear than the other twos', consisting of the tattered remnants of jeans and a silver T.

The last boy - the one in the middle - was the tallest of the three. He had black hair, like the others, and looked to be the leader of the eldest of the three. He seemed to be holding himself back. Annabeth's eyes wondered over his ripped clothes and his muscled body, soon finding herself back where she'd started. Gray eyes met green, and again she felt like electricity was running up and down her spine. The daughter of wisdom suddenly got a horribly suspicious feeling. Her mind was running a mile a minute; a thousand questions circulating through it.

Annabeth was yanked from her thoughts as she glimpsed a slight glint of silver peeking out from under the lead boy's shirt.

"What's that around your neck?" Annabeth inquired.

The boy stiffened, and, to Annabeth's surprise, so did the other two. Their hands crept slowly to the collars of their shirts, grabbing on like they held their life-lines. The spiky-haired girl shot a panicked look at the middle boy, and the three half-bloods seemed to hold a silent conversation. Their faces hardened in determination; the three nodded to each other and turned to Annabeth. Out from under their shirts, the group pulled necklaces. All three of them shared the same symbol: what appeared to be a golden horse shoe encircled by a platinum ring.

Annabeth's hand shot up to her shirt collar, seemingly on its own. Her neck suddenly felt unusually bear.

"Who are they?" she demanded, turning to Will. She didn't trust herself enough to talk to the strange group.

The son on Apollo turned to face her, straitening his posture. "From what the Stoll brothers relayed," he began, "It appears that, when questioned, they claimed to have no memories."

"Claimed?" Annabeth inquired, this time glancing at the middle boy. He seemed to have composed himself and was now standing up straiter. She also noticed that he and the other two had again concealed their necklaces.

"Yes m'am," replied Will, "Claimed. It appears that they know much more than the normal amnesiac should." He gave a glance at Annabeth and she felt a pang; she knew more than anyone what it was like to lack memories.

"Who are you?" Annabeth repeated her question, this time directing it towards the new group of demigods. She had a thousand more, but thought it best to start simple.

"Our names are of no concern to you at the moment." the green eyed boy finally spoke, causing Annabeth to narrow her eyes at him. "We'd appreciate keeping the giants in the dark about it, and that, unfortunately, means you as well. We don't want them getting ahold of any of are allies."

A road block went up in Annabeth's mind. _Unfortunately_, she thought. _He_ _said 'Unfortunately.' Why?_

And so it surfaced, the part of her which through the whole conversation had been screaming for her to trust them.

_Maybe they're on our side._ she considered. _Maybe they can help us get out...help me with my memories..._

She immediately dismissed the thought, closing off her mind from those ideas. Annabeth couldn't trust these people, not if there was a chance that they could hurt her family. Besides, she could fix her memories by herself, thank you. She needed to dig a little deeper before she could even consider really trusting them.

The daughter of Athena looked once again at the three half-bloods standing before her.

"We have to call you _something_." she stated. "Have you considered any names, as of yet?"

The group shared glances, and smirks arose on their faces, lighting up their features. The middle boy turned to her, a half-smile gracing his lips.

"We thought you'd never ask." he answered. He pointed to the boy on the left. "His name's 'Nope'," He prided the girl, immediately producing a scowl in his direction. "She can be 'Nodda'," His smile grew, and he winked at Annabeth. "And you can call me 'Zilch'."

**There you have it. Tell me what you think of their names; I want to see the reaction. Review! :D**

**Anyway, yes, Annabeth has no memories. ****_And_**** she's too proud to ask for help. You haven't even scratched the surface of this camp yet. Just wait.**

**Does anyone remember what the symbol on the necklaces is? I want to see if you can guess.**

**Oh, and next chapter is going to be dramatic. :D**

**Keep on reading, reviewing, and most importantly, enjoying! :)**

**See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright everybody, you guys have an important chapter coming at you. This is major. :) It's Annabeth's POV again, so read, review, and enjoy!**

**Magicalghostgirl - Thank you so much! I'm flattered! :) I know, it's really terrible what I'm doing to Annabeth and Percy, but it's a major part of the story. I'm really glad that you liked it; thanks for Following, Favoriting, ****_and_**** reviewing it. :D It made me really happy. I hope you like this chapter!**

**MidnightBoredom - Haha! I love your comments, they're always so fun to read! :D Anyway, I sure hope you don't die, 'cause then I'd have one less wicked awesome minion. Don't worry, the story will tell all, I swear it on the river Styx. Enjoy the chapter!**

**DoctorHalfBlood - Thanks! And I'm glad that you reviewed; I hope to hear from you again! Thanks for the Follow! :)**

**betafiSH - Thanks for Following. I'd love to hear a review from you! :)**

**FanficReader101pj - Thank you for Following; new viewers are always welcome! :) Please give a review, too.**

**SilverPen001 - Thanks! I'm really glad you like it. :) Thanks for the review, as well as the Favorite and Follows. Hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Sunset22 - Welcome, wondrous new Follower, to my story! You are now a candidate for an official minion; congratulations! :D Thanks for joining us; send a review along next time, too. Commentary is always welcome.**

**Shmeagle - I'm glad the chapter interested you. :) You have some really great ideas, but that would take the story in an entirely different direction. I'm sorry if that disappoints you. The giants will come into play again, though, don't worry. (Also, in the next few chapters I mention ****_the lock-up_****, so there is more coming.)**

**Shimmering. Water17 - Thanks so much for Following. :) It would be great to hear from you in a review!**

**harrypercytrisfan - Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it. :)**

**ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS - Wow, thanks for the Favorites and Follows! I'd love to hear your opinion. Review! :D**

**spawn8812 - Yay; thank you! Yes, it's always great to get more support. :) Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: The cruel laws of human injustice disable any possibilities of that. How unfortunate. ;(**

**Dedication: This chapter's for Majicalghostgirl for giving such an incredibly awesome review, especially for the first review she's given me. I hope it's not the last. :D A thank you also for Favoriting and Following the story, making her an honorary minion. :) Read on!**

**Alright, as for the symbol on the necklaces: It is indeed a Golden Horseshoe in a Platinum Ring. Whether you know what the symbol ****_means _****or not doesn't matter right now, since the story will eventually tell you anyway. Read to find out! :)**

Chapter Six

Third Person

Annabeth's POV

Late into the night, amidst multitudes of sleeping girls, one lay awake. Gray eyes were open wide, seeming to wish none other than to penetrate the ceiling above them with their intent stare. Annabeth sat up and rubbed her eyes while letting out an exasperated sigh. She glanced over at the girl next to her; the spiky-haired half-blood was sleeping peacefully. Unbeknownst to her, she and her two accomplices were disrupting the sleep of a certain daughter of Athena.

The blonde haired girl closed her eyes an clenched her jaw. Who were those three, really? It had been four days since so called 'Nope', 'Nodda', and 'Zilch' had entered camp, and ever since she'd spotted them, Annabeth had begun to dream. All captives who entered were told that the boundaries prevented dreams, and yet, here Annabeth was, lying awake in fear of the very thing she'd been deprived of.

There was something different about those three, and Annabeth knew it. She had watched them the past few days, and they had done nothing suspicious, or even interesting. Yet somehow they had gotten past the entrance interrogation without revealing _anything_. _That_ seemed a little suspicious to her. No one knew who they were; neither names, nor godly parents. And that symbol...

Annabeth wracked her brain, trying to uncover why it seemed so familiar. She knew she had seen the symbol on those necklaces before, she just couldn't remember what it meant! This, of course, also meant that Annabeth didn't know whether the mysterious demigods were friend or foe. From the information she had gleaned from the Stolls, not even the monsters knew what it meant. Whoever this organization was, they had kept themselves hidden well for quite some time.

Annabeth sighed and sank back down onto the uncomfortable mattress. She hoped the dreams would cease, but part of her was secretly hoping they would continue. The daughter of wisdom desired information, and that's what these dreams were giving her, wasn't it? Unless this was another plot of the giants: planting visions in her head.

With conflicting thoughts, the gray eyed girl drifted off to sleep.

The dreams began just like the past three nights. Annabeth was walking through a deserted camp, her motions automatic and uncontrolled. She walked through the charred remains of what must've been cabins once.

The daughter of Athena heard a moan from behind a forsaken pile of rubble, and looked to see a sayter in a pool of blood. She turned around and began to shout.

Her surroundings changed, again like the previous nights. Annabeth was gazing up at a tall building which came to a point at the top. She could sense the presence of someone beside her, and even more behind, but her dream self wouldn't turn her head to see who it was.

"Do you think they're really up there?" someone asked from behind her.

"They have to be." Annabeth replied automatically, her tone serious and sure.

"Well," said an oddly familiar voice beside her, "only one way to find out."

The scene changed _again_, and Annabeth became confused. Why wasn't she waking up? She always woke up at that part, so whe was it any different tonight?

The gray eyed demigod tried to look at her surroundings, but her vision was fuzzy, and her head yet again refused to turn. She felt a wetness on her face and realized with a jolt that she was crying. She felt something gripping her, restraining her, and Annabeth pulled forward, trying desperately to free her unmoving arms.

There was a dark, blurred figure running towards her. It shouted out "No!", and Annabeth realized it was the same voice as the one at the building. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a dark laugh from behind her as she felt herself being pulled backwards. Annabeth inwardly cursed herself for feeling so weak and helpless. As a last act of desperation, she cried out to the approaching figure. Annabeth strained to hear her own words, but her ears had momentarily blanked, and her voice was list to the wind. The curly haired blonde felt a sharp pain in the head as she was struck from behind. As the dark started to creep around the corners of her vision, the girl took one last look at the blurred figure reaching out and calling her name. Then the darkness overtook her, and she blacked out.

Annabeth woke up with a start. She jolted up in bed, earning her a surprised look from a few of her fellow captives. The daughter of Athena gave them what she hoped was not a nervous smile, and then immersed herself yet again in her own thoughts. She tried desperately to cling to the familiar voice of the boy she'd heard, wondering where she might've known it from, but the memory of it was already fading into the background.

_What had she just seen? Was this a message?_ Annabeth felt a jolt of realization. Dare she believe this might be a _memory_?

A clanging tone sounded in the distance. Annabeth sighed; four o'clock in the morning, time to yet again join the world of the not-so-living.

*Line Break*

Annabeth paused momentarily in her work to look out at her fellow exhausted half-bloods. The monsters had decided to punish them by forcing them to go without breakfast because they had _apparently_ been"late" for roll call. Throughout the field you could sense the mutual feelings of hate and hunger running through the demigods. Annabeth was just beginning her digging again when she heard a frightened cry. The blonde's head shot up, and she spotted the owner of the distressed voice.

Julia - a little six-year-old Roman legacy - had fallen into one of the large pits next to her. Annabeth saw her desperately trying to crawl out, struggling even harder when she noticed the two gorgons stalking towards her.

"Why doesn't anybody _help_ her?" an angry voice called out. Annabeth turned around, surprised to find it was the green eyed boy who had spoken. He started to walk forward, but Will held him back.

"No," he said in a hushed tone. "It"ll only make it worse for her."

Annabeth turned back around just in time to see the gorgons reach Julia. The daughter of wisdom clenched her fists, knowing what Will said was true.

She heard Euryale screech, "No lunch for you! That'll teach you to watch your step and not lolly-gag."

The snake-haired sisters turned around and marched away. Julia fell to her knees and started crying just as the bell sounded, seeming to taunt her.

The demigods made the slow processional into the building and sat down at their tables to eat. Julia sat off to the side, away from the others. She sniffled and pulled at her pigtails as she stared longingly at the food.

"So nobody's going to help her." the green eyed boy stated, sounding furious. "You're just going to let a little girl starve." Annabeth looked over and saw the rage in his eyes.

"You don't understand," snapped back one of the boys, "We're _all_ hungry. _We'll_ starve, too if we help her!"

"Yah," spoke a girl, "Besides, if they catch any of us helping, they'll set our bracelets on shock-mode."

The occupants of the table shivered.

"Well then," 'Zilch' replied defiantly, "I guess it's a good thing _I_ don't have a bracelet."

The boy picked up his apple and most of his bread, leaving only a minuscule portion of food behind.

Annabeth watched in astonishment as he stood up from the table and walked across the now-silent room to where Julia sat. The boy bent down until he was her height and began talking in a soothing voice. Annabeth couldn't hear the words, but she saw the effect. Slowly Julia stopped sniffling. She rubbed her eyes and started to nod. An amazed look spread across her face as the boy held out the food for her to take. The little girl tentatively reached out and took the food. She then gave her generous savior an adoring smile as he stood up to walk away. He came back to the table, and they finished lunch in silence.

*Line Break*

At the end of lunch, Annabeth caught up to the boy and placed her hand on his shoulder to halt him. She felt another startling jolt, this time stronger than before. She suddenly realized it was the first time she'd made _actual_ physical contact with this stranger.

He and his two friends stopped. They turned to Annabeth, and the green eyed boy gave her a look of startled surprise.

"Yes?" he inquired tentatively.

"What - What you did back there-," Annabeth stuttered, clearing her throat, "For the girl...- Thanks."

The boy's eyes softened, and they looked almost,...sorrowful.

"It was no problem," he answered, "After all, how will we ever have any hope of getting out of this mess if we don't stick together?"

With that, the group of three turned around and headed back toward the field.

'Zilch' shot back a half-smile, and Annabeth wondered if he was a painfully good actor, or if he really was a friend.

**Tada! And Annabeth's inner battle rages on...**

**You probably noticed Annabeth using the phrase "the boy" a lot to describe Percy, instead of 'Zilch'. That's because she still considers him a stranger.**

**Give me your view on the character build. I also ****_definitely_**** want to know what you thought of the dream scene. **

**I'll be introducing some more familiar characters in the next few chapters, so you can look forward to that.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my ever loyal minions! Unfortunately, last night my attempt to take over the world was foiled by the ever-present need to sleep.**

**Curse you, laws of nature!**

**So now I am returning to my daytime activity of uploading.**

**JasperForTheWin - Thanks for Favoriting and Following. Review and give me your input. :) (By the way, I love the name! You'll enjoy the next few chapters for certain reasons that will soon make themselves clear. :D)**

**harrypercytrisfan - Wow, thanks so much! Please keep on reading and reviewing. :)**

**Magicalghostgirl - Thanks for the complements; I'm loving your reviews. :D They dig because the monsters want to tire them out and deprive them of their free time so they have no chance to rebel. Read on my minion!**

**SilverPen001 - Thanks for the review! I like that, the Julia thing...Smart! I'll use that! But you'll have to wait awhile to see it. I like the way you think! :D**

**x3hellokitty - Thank you so much! :) I'm glad you like my story so much, and thanks for Following and Favoriting! Keep reading; I've got great plans for this storyline. :)**

**digimonfanatic4ever - I'm so glad you Favorited; thanks! :) Please review and give me your input.**

**MidnightBoredom - I really love your reviews! I'm glad you're liking this so much; don't worry, I'll keep updating daily. :)**

**MyCheekMeat - Thanks for Following! I'd love to hear from you; please review! :)**

**spawn8812 - Thanks! It means a lot to me when someone says I've got a character right. Keep on reading and reviewing! :)**

**reynas - Welcome and thanks for the Follow! I look forward to reading a review from you, too. :)**

**cbarbs - Thanks for Following the story. :) Please review and share your opinion!**

**Princess-of-Rome - Thanks for the Favorite! Please review, too. :)**

**ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS - I know, the reveal is going to be great! :) The excitement of the prospect of writing that moment was one of the things that drove me to start this story. Enjoy the chapter, my obedient minion!**

**Experimental Agent 1123 - Thanks for Following; I'd also really love to hear a review from you! :)**

**Disclaimer: Uncle Rick didn't want to share it with me.**

**Dedication: This chapter goes to SilverPen001 for an awesome idea to put in a future chapter. Thank you, my minion for sharing your brilliance! Read on and enjoy! :)**

Chapter Seven

Third Person

Percy's POV

Percy Jackson sat at breakfast, lost in thought. It was their fifth day at the camp, and he and his cousins were getting nowhere fast. He'd heard about the resistance, but that was the problem: he had _only_ heard about it. No one seemed to fully trust the cousins yet. They'd heard snippets of conversations about the resistance, but never anything major. Maybe the other captives thought they were like that Octavian kid: working for the giants. Percy couldn't blame them, especially with a leader like Annabeth.

_Annabeth_, Percy thought sorrowfully. He stared down the table towards the daughter of Athena. She seemed to be a whole new problem in general. Percy heard from the Stolls that she'd had her memories erased by the giants when she arrived, but no one knew why. The son of Poseidon could sense they had ideas, though, but they obviously had no intentions of sharing them with a complete stranger. At least not yet.

Percy thought back to the day before, when Annabeth had thanked him; he'd wanted more than anything to tell her everything, but he knew that might endanger them all. She could've been working for the giants for all he knew, so he held himself back.

Percy's thought's were disrupted by a knew conversation beginning at the table.

"So, did you guys hear the news?" Chris Rodriguez, another son of Hermes, asked. "I heard Jason's being let out today."

Percy froze in shock; he looked over at Thalia to see her wide-eyed, almost crying. Nico looked just about ready to spit out his drink.

Thankfully, Percy collected himself enough to speak. "What do you mean? Jason who?"

"We don't know his last name." Will admitted, "He arrived at camp a couple months before Annabeth; had his memories wiped by order of the giants, just like her."

"Why?" Percy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We-We don't know." Chris stuttered under his gaze.

"But you have suspicions." Thalia stated, finally having partially collected herself. They waited for an answer.

"Well," spoke Will, sharing a nervous glance with Chris, "We might have an idea."

A girl next to the two rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she scoffed, "It's not just an idea for you guys, it's more like a religious belief."

The girl looked over at Percy, and for the first time he noticed her kaleidoscope-like eyes. "Hey," the girl said, "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. I heard you're the famous 'Zilch'."

"That's me." Percy replied. He pointed to his cousins, "And these are 'Nope' and 'Nodda'." Nico and Thalia nodded at the girl.

"Anyway," spoke Piper, "To answer your question, these two think the memory wipes might be involved with Percy Jackson."

This time Nico _did _spit out his drink. Thalia nearly choked on the bread she was eating.

"It's not _that_ ridiculous of an idea." defended Will, misinterpreting the two demigods' reactions. "And it's not just our idea, either."

"Yah," said Chris, "The whole camp is starting to believe it."

"Wait a minute," said Nico, finally recovering from his spit attack, "You guys know about Percy Jackson?"

"Well, yah." laughed Will, "Who doesn't?"

"The monsters call him the demon strait from Tartarus." Piper continued.

"No one sees his face; he can take out hundreds of monsters and vanish without a trace." spoke Travis and Connor, popping up out of no where.

"So you guys know about him?" asked Chris.

"Hades, yes." murmured Thalia.

Percy interrupted before the conversation could dig any deeper. "So, why do they have this Jason guy locked up?"

Thalia and Nico stiffened next to him as they remembered the original conversation.

"Jason?" asked Travis. "Oh, yah. He managed to get his bracelet off. It malfunctioned, or something. They put him under top-notch security."

"Yah," agreed Connor. "Even we can't get in there."

"If happened two days before you got here." supplied Will.

Thalia looked about ready to burst, but calmed herself enough to ask, "So they've had him locked up for six days?"

"Yah." said Piper sorrowfully, - Percy noticed something else in her tone as well; he raised an eyebrow and grinned as he realized what it was. Thalia and Nico obviously hadn't noticed yet - "They're probably questioning him and doing tests to make sure he doesn't know what his powers are." the daughter of Aphrodite continued, "Just another part of losing his memories."

That caught Percy by surprise, and he obviously wasn't alone:

"You mean, you don't know who his godly parent is?" voiced Nico, his face holding an obvious confusion.

"No." replied the group.

"When's he getting out?" Piper asked Chris.

The son of Hermes was about to answer, but Leo interrupted.

"We talkin' about Jason?" the boy asked, plopping himself down next to Piper.

The girl nodded.

"Awe, don't worry, Beauty Queen," the son of Hephaestus replied. "Your boyfriend's gonna be fine. They're letting him out at lunch."

Thalia looked momentarily shocked; Percy heard Nico murmur, "Reyna's not gonna like that."

"Great!" exclaimed Connor, turning to the group of three, "Looks like you guys are gonna get to meet Annabeth's second in command!"

**Yay, Jason introduction! :D you'll meet out fellow brainwashed captive next chapter. You know, as long as he's brainwashed, I really ought to make him a minion... Then we'll have some fun! :D**

**Really hope you guys liked it. :) Read on to find out the deep dark secrets of my beautiful AU world!**

**Heheheheheeee...**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Oh, and here's a question for you:**

**So I was randomly obsessing over PJO recently (big surprise there, right?) and I thought: What happens to good monsters when they get defeated. Of course they go to Tartarus, just like all of the bad monsters, 'cause unless it's just that nobody told me, I'm pretty sure there's no monster's Esylium. So then I was thinking about what would happen to Tyson if he was defeated during the war, and I was all like: No, cruel Rick Riordan! Why doth thou put us through such turbulent moments of endless pain and suffering! Because I would be sad if that happened to Tyson. Wouldn't you?**

**On that happy note, I bid you adieu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright minions, I'm graciously bestowing upon you Chapter Eight. Your devious mission: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**SilverPen001 - Yes, Thalia and Jason are siblings. The pairings and family relations I have in this story follow the pattern given in the books. Jason and Reyna weren't necessarily an ****_item_****, but they ****_did_**** have something going for them. All secrets will be unwound as we go along. :)**

**MidnightBoredom - I totally agree about the Jasper/Jeyna thing. I mean I really ****_really _****love Reyna as a character, but she doesn't belong with Jason. I'm definitely not gonna hate on her or Piper, but I love Jasper. :) You'll have to wait and see what happens with Jason. I will readily await your awesome reviews! :D**

**JennStarr - Thanks for Following! :) I'd love to hear a review!**

**1 Fan - Thank you****_ so much_****!:D I'm so flattered by your review and I'm so glad you like the story that much! Keep on reading and reviewing; I'd love to hear from you again. :D**

**iclark168 - Thank you for Following and Favoriting. :) It would be great to hear from you in a review!**

**AngelGirl2000 - Thanks for Favoriting and Following; review and tell me what you think! :D**

**Magicalghostgirl - Thanks! :) Annabeth took charge 'cause she's brilliant and she started a plan to... Oops, I guess I can't tell you that yet. Plus, amnesiacs have to stick together, so Jason was made second. The demigods trust them. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy! :D**

**DoctorHalfBlood - I never thought about the Tyson being half-god thing... Cool! :) I'm so glad you love the story! :D Don't worry, the giants are coming back into play, but that's all I can tell you right now. Keep reading and enjoy!**

**Cookies-For-Cats22 - Thank you for the Follow; it would be great to hear your response in a review! :)**

**Blinkdawg15 - Hey, thanks for the Follow! :) Review, too. I'd like to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Haha! Ha... You're joking, right?**

**Dedication: This chapter is for 1 Fan for being awesome and reviewing even though he/she couldn't remember his/her password. Thanks for all your complements, and I hope you enjoy the story! :D**

Chapter Eight

Third Person

Piper's POV

Piper McLean stood in line with the other demigods, waiting for Jason to be released. The Greek half-blood fiddled with her eagle feather nervously, praying to the gods that her boyfriend would be OK. (Not that the Olympians would be able to hear her, of course.)

Piper thought back to the conversation at breakfast. She didn't really think much of that 'Zilch' kid. He seemed to her like one of those bad-boy skaters, but based on what he'd done for Julia the day before, he was obviously a good guy. Piper didn't really know what to think of him. She knew Annabeth didn't trust him, or the other two, but then again, Annabeth never really trusted anyone new. It took a long time to gain her respect, and even longer to become a close friend; thankfully, Annabeth trusted Piper. After all, she _was_ dating Jason.

That brought the daughter of Aphrodite's mind back to her original thoughts. She looked once again at the large doors separating her and her boyfriend. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the doors were slowly opened.

A couple of Dracaena slithered out, pushing Jason in front of them. Piper heard a faltering gasp from her right, and quickly glimpsed in that direction. 'Nodda' was staring at Jason, wide-eyed. 'Nope' was gripping firmly onto her arm; 'Zilch' was holding her shoulders. They both whispered words in calming tones into the girl's ears, and she seemed to relax...barely. 'Nodda' closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Piper saw something glint on her face. Was that a tear?

Piper tore her gaze from the group of three and glanced around. No one else seemed to have noticed the exchange. They were all looking at Jason.

The demigod looked back at her boyfriend, worry at what she had just seen building in the pit of her stomach. She looked up to see Jason still really slightly in the bright light that he probably hadn't seen for six and a half days.

The Dracaena pushed the boy out onto the dirt before retreating into the darkness.

The half-bloods rushed up to Jason to help him up. He blinked one last time and then struggled to his feet. The blue eyed fifteen-year-old then noticed Piper and gave her a winning smile before pulling her into an in brace and going in for a kiss.

Their lips had barely even touched before they heard the voice of a certain son of Hephaestus behind them.

"Awww, gross," Leo said jokingly. "Get a room."

Piper felt Jason release her as he laughed and greeted his best friend.

The blond haired boy then stopped and turned to Annabeth. Piper looked down at his left arm to see his bracelet, attached securely and shining brand new. Jason lowered his voice, peeking over at Octavian and his scowling pack of traitors.

"Have I missed anything?" he inquired in a hushed tone. "Any meetings I should catch up on?"

Annabeth gave him a small, hollow smile.

"No," she spoke back, "You know we'd never hold one without you, Jason. But you did miss something."

The daughter of Athena seemed to hesitate before pointing through the crowd, "Three new demigods came in. Their names and parents are unknown."

"_Three_?" Jason asked, his eyes seemed to be bulging out of his head. "How come we don't know anything? Have their memories been wiped?"

"No," replied Annabeth coldly, "They got past Medea's charm-speak. The monsters also seem to find them harmless enough to let them roam without bracelets."

Jason gripped the object on his left arm, seeming to catch on to what Annabeth had implied.

"Go with Piper," the daughter of Athena told him. "She'll introduce you. I understand she became properly acquainted with them this morning."

Piper gripped Jason's hand and once again got that terrible feeling in her gut, but she pulled Jason behind her anyway, heading for the group of three.

Just before reaching the half-bloods, Piper was suddenly jerked to a stop. She looked back to see Jason holding his head, his eyes closed tightly, his teeth gritted in pain. The daughter of Aphrodite felt her fear escalate.

"What is it?" she asked her boyfriend worriedly.

Jason shook his head and opened his eyes. He blinked and then looked down at Piper, seeming to regain his bearings.

"It...It's nothing." he muttered. "Come on." He gently pulled Piper forward, and they approached the group in front of them.

"Jason," Piper said, masking her fear, "These are 'Nope', 'Nodda', and 'Zilch'." She pointed to each individual, then looked back at him for a response. Jason shook each of the boys' hands, greeting them both with a smile, but while shaking 'Nodda's hand, he stopped, a look of confusion passing over his face. Piper looked between the two, biting her lip. She noticed that 'Nadda's face was now free of any sign of crying or distress.

Jason let out a strangled sound and asked in a questioning, almost desperate voice, "Do I... Do I know you?"

Piper thought she saw something flash in the girl's eyes, but she blinked, and it was gone just as soon as it had come.

"No," spoke 'Nodda', electric blue eyes clashed, "I guess you don't."

**There you have it; you have officially met Jason. Sorry to Jeyna fans. Trust me, I ****_really_**** think Reyna is an ****_awesome_**** character, but she doesn't belong with Jason. Frankly, I agree with all the pairings in the books. I can support Sammy/Hazel, but not Lazel, really. Leo has his own destiny to follow, and I'm betting it's pretty important. The only pairing I really support that may seem out of line is Nypso (Nico/Calypso), and I don't write about that. Besides, that pairing has support and foreshadowing from the books, and Calypso ****_is_**** coming back. Uncle Rick said so.**

**(Although, I suppose I could see her with Leo, too.)**

**A couple people have been asking how the giants erase memories. This question is one I don't think I'll actually answer in this story, so here it is: In the books, Medea makes potions, right? So the giants used one of her evil concoctions to do the job. It obviously reacts differently on each user with separately unique after-effects. Jason gets headaches, Annabeth gets dreams, but that's more from the trigger of Percy, Thalia, and Nico's arrival than from the potion itself.**

**That's all for now. I really hope you're all enjoying it. Read on and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back, my ever-loyal minionized readers. Chapter Nine is here! :D**

**JennStarr - Sokay if you're busy, I just like to hear from people. Thanks! Keep on reading. :)**

**Cookies-For-Cats22 - Thanks so much for reviewing! :D Nah, Jason's cool; Octavian's the spy creep. Keep on reading; I hope to hear from you again! :)**

**froz3nt3rs - Thanks for the Follow! Review and give me your opinion. :)**

**newfoundedfantasy - Sorry about the chapter length; I agree, that's always been my one major downfall. I'm afraid that can only change with practice; I try to make up for it with fast uploads. Thanks for Following! I'm glad you like the plot, and I hope it stays that way. :D**

**meeseproductions - Thanks for Following; please give me a review, too! :)**

**harrypercytrisfan - Thanks, and no problem. It's my ultimate goal to please my readers. :)**

**Magicalghostgirl - Wow, you hit a bunch of details I'm mentioning in this next chapter... You really are magical! :O Anyway, thanks for the awesome review. Your questions will be answered with time... Read and enjoy! :D**

**John - Gaea's point is to use them against their parents; that'll make it easier to defeat the gods. Of course, she has to get them all out of the way, first. I'm really glad you like the story; thanks for the review! :D**

**AngelGirl2000 - I'm glad you found a way to get back on! :) The suspense builds... Keep on reading; I hope to hear from you again. :D**

**MyCheekMeat - Sorry about length; people have been mentioning that to me. I'm afraid that that will come with practice, so it probably won't happen any time soon. I'll keep on uploading, though, so hang in there and read on! :)**

**MidnightBoredom - Thanks so much! :D I'm glad you think the characters are realistic; that just makes my day. :) Don't worry, the reveal will come, but you'll just have to keep reading to get there! :D**

**spawn8812 - Thanks! Don't worry, after this next chapter or two, the excitement is really going to start building. :D**

**SilverPen001 - You people are having meetings without me, aren't you... Look out, the minions are starting a revolution! People keep mentioning the length; I know... :( I'm sorry, but that's my flaw in writing, it'll take a while to fix. I'm glad you agree about Jeyna, though. :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**Alright my winey evildoing minions, you have added the last straw to break the camel's back. I ****_know_**** my chapters are short, but that's one reason why I upload daily! But, to appease you, I will upload an extra chapter for ****_today only_****.**

**Disclaimer: My chapters are too short for me to be Rick. ;(**

**Dedication: You can thank SilverPen for catching me with that one last review. Because of that you're getting another upload. Enjoy! ;D**

Chapter Nine

Third Person

Thalia's POV

Thalia stabbed at the dirt beneath her with her shovel. _Why did it have to be Jason?_ She pounded her fist against the side of the pit and slid down into a sitting position. Sure she wanted to save her brother, - more than anything, in fact! - but it only made the job she had taken harder because of the emotional distraction.

Thalia closed her eyes and sighed, subconsciously gripping her necklace. Now she knew how Percy must've felt. But, then again, at least Jason had shown signs of remembering who she was; Annabeth had shown nothing. Thalia could tell her cousin was breaking up inside, and that would only make the mission all the more difficult.

The daughter of Zeus picked up her shovel and shot to her feet, her fury flaring. She emitted a ferocious snarl and once again began to pierce the earth with her shovel. Why was life so unfair? First she lost her mother, then the war began, and then her best and most trusted friend was reviewed as evil. Thalia let out another roar and continued her merciless pounding.

Just when she'd thought things were turning around, she'd lost her brother. Ten months after Jason's disappearance, and eight months after Annabeth's, the two had suddenly shown up, opening up Thalia's wounds all over again. The fates had a sick sense of humor. Right then, Thalia decided that if she ever got the chance, she would smack those Grannies silly.

Thalia heard a melancholy chuckle and looked up to see Nico sitting at the edge of the pit she'd just dug.

"If you're done ultimately destroying nature," the black eyed boy commented, "I thought you might want to talk."

The son of Hades slid down the slope and glanced at the ruthlessly pounded earth before him.

"Wow," was the morbid response. "You really _are_ angry."

"Yah, well," Thalia said, sinking to her knees, "It's one way to vent."

Nico sank down next to his cousin and they sat in silence, neither sure of what to say.

Finally Thalia began, "I... I'm not sure of exactly what to do." She looked up at Nico with sorrowful eyes, "I mean... I knew we'd have some difficulties when Annabeth showed up, but now _he's_ here, and I just don't know if I can do this."

"Don't worry about it," replied her cousin. "It'll be alright. And remember, you're not alone in this, either. 'Zilch' over there is going through Tartarus just being _near_ Annabeth, but I still know that he won't let anything touch her or Jason."

"How can you say that and be so sure," Thalia whispered, cleanching her fists. "How can you know anything about this at all?"

"Trust me, 'Nodda'," Nico said mournfully. "I know about this stuff."

"How could you possibly?!" the daughter of Zeus shouted out, "You don't know anything about losing a sibling!"

She looked at her younger cousin and realized her mistake immediately, regretting her words the instant they left her mouth. Nico looked stricken. Tears threatened to spill, but he blinked and turned away from Thalia.

"Yes, I do." the boy muttered quietly in an almost indistinguishable tone. He stood up and made to climb up out of the pit, but Thalia grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she whispered pleadingly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Bianca; I wasn't thinking."

Nico turned back to the huntress with searching eyes, but finally they softened.

"It's OK, I know how hard it is to deal with." he smiled at her in a sorrowful sort of way. "So does 'Zilch'." he continued. "We'll make it through this together."

*Line Break*

Thalia lay on her back, staring up at the sky. She'd found a hidden passage that led up to the roof of the girl's bunker, allowing her full view of the stars.

The daughter of Zeus thought back through the past five days, and, for the first real time at camp, Thalia Grace allowed herself to really cry. She'd found Jason, but she was so lost; he didn't even remember her. What was she supposed to do? And besides that, she and the guys still had to fool-proof their plan to destroy the camp and free the other demigods, as well as gain their trust.

Thalia thought about her talk with Nico. She supposed she should be happy she'd found her brother at all, and that she had the chance to bring him home alive. Nico's sister was never coming back at all.

Thalia stared at the sky and whispered a desperate prayer.

"Oh, gods, help us." she murmured, "Olympus knows, we're going to need it."

**Tada! Not my best work, I know. Ah well. This was kind of a half-way Transition Chapter. It's important 'cause it talks about the difficulties they're having, as well as the inner, emotional struggle.**

**The next chapter leads up to when things ****_really_**** start to get interesting. You're about halfway to the climax right now. I invite you to read on and enjoy the story! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Third Person

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth dug her shovel into the earth and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The afternoon sun seemed especially warm, even for May, and all of the demigods were paying the price for Apollo's well-meaning generosity.

The daughter of Athena struck her shovel into the dirt next to her previous pit, beginning a whole new one. Piper approached her from the side and began a hole of her own. The two dug in silence for a time before Piper seemed to come to a decision on something. The younger girl hesitated, and then began to speak.

"Hey Annabeth," she said probingly, seeming to test her limits, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Mmm hmm." responded the daughter of wisdom, not even looking up from her work.

"Well, you know 'Nope', 'Nodda', and 'Zilch'?" Piper continued, sounding as though she expected a bomb to go off, "I was wondering if you were inviting them to the meeting."

Annabeth stiffened, her shovel stopped lifting earth, her eyes stared intently into the ground.

"Have you been talking to Jason about this?" she asked quietly, her voice steeled.

"A-a little." Piper stuttered out to her friend. "But he didn't really have a definite opinion. Besides, we all know that in the end, the decision is up to you."

The daughter of Athena remained silent and slowly began shoveling again. From the corner of her eye she saw Piper and Selina glance at each other.

"They're alright, Annabeth, really." Piper defended.

"Yah," joined Selina, "I jest officially met them yesterday, but they seemed really nice, especially 'Zilch'."

"We barely know them." growled Annabeth. "They've only been here two weeks. What if we can't trust them?"

"But what about the necklaces, Annabeth?" demanded Will, joining the group. "What if they know _him_? What if they know about _you_?"

"Please, Annabeth," pleaded Piper, "You're always taking everything on yourself and shouldering everyone's burdens for us. Trust a little!"

Annabeth gripped her shovel tightly, her knuckles turning white. She grit her teeth and tensed. From within her curtain of hair, she noticed Piper gaining a worried expression, probably wondering if she'd gone too far.

"No," growled Annabeth in a suppressed tone, somehow managing to sound even more frightening than if she had shouted. "I'm sorry," she continued in a low voice, "But I can't trust. We don't know who they are, and trusting them could get us killed, whether it involves my memories or not."

"But-" began Selina. "_No_," repeated Annabeth, more loudly this time. "We already have Octavian on our tail, we don't need any more _spies_ trying to infiltrate and destroy our revolution. They're not coming to the meeting until we can learn more about them, and that is _final_."

The group dispersed, tension filling the spaces between them. The blonde haired girl raised her head up, gazing across the field. Her gray eyes lingered on the back of a tall demigod between his two raven haired companions. The boy stopped digging, as if he felt her eyes on his back. He turned and caught her gaze, his green eyes filled purely with what seemed to be questions and concern - and was that... sorrow? The daughter of Athena looked away, avoiding those deep green eyes. She tried to suppress the guilt that she _should not have been feeling_, and tried yet again to convince herself that she was doing the right thing.

**There you have it, and you're not getting any more until tomorrow!**

**Now be grateful little minions and give me a review. ;D**

**See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Magnificent minions, I am back again with another chapter for you! :D**

**Cookies-For-Cats22 - Thanks for the awesome review! Things are heating up; just wait... ;D**

**Lilith Jae - Thank you so much for your complements, as well as Following and Favoriting. :D I'm really glad you like the names and the story; keep on reading! :)**

**froz3nt3rs - Glad you like the Stolls! :) I love how Rick characterizes them, so it's flattering when I hear how much you like how I did them. :)**

**Magicalghostgirl - Thanks! I'm glad to not have a minion rebellion on my hands. :) Thanks for not judging on length; I really hope you like this next** **chapter. :) Enjoy!**

**Blinkdawg15 - Sorry, but I like the pairings in the books, especially since Thalia is his immortal cousin. I didn't mean to disappoint anyone, and I'll apologize for any discomfort, but I ****_won't_**** apologize for my opinion. I stand by that. I'm using the character slot for what it's meant for, so since I start the story with just the cousins, I put them first. I hope you do keep reading, though. I'm always open to more viewers. But Percabeth ****_is_**** a major part of this story, so I understand if you stop reading it.**

**AngelGirl2000 - Haha; just wait. :) Annabeth'll find out soon enough. Keep reading! You're fast-approaching the moment of truth. :D**

**spawn8812 - Thanks! I hope you like this next chapter, too. :)**

**newfoundedfantasy - Sokay, you're a new reader; I get it. :) Don't worry, in this next chapter the plot starts to pick up. Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D**

**MidnightBoredom - I just love the ecstatic energy you give off! :D Again, I ****_love_**** your reviews. Don't worry, the reveal is coming; at this point in the story I can allow the major plot to start to come together. Keep on reading! :D**

**To:**

**Annabeth Evans**

**Girl 39**

**acquiringwriter**

**MaximumRide126 and**

**Magikidd - Thanks for Following and/or Favoriting; I'd really love it if you'd review, too! :D**

**Disclaimer: It takes a certain amount of insanity to be a writer. I'm afraid my portion isn't contained enough for me to be Rick. 8D**

**Dedication: This one's for MidnightBoredom for being a wicked awesome minion who has an incredible review for each chapter! :D**

**Enjoy, everybody!**

Chapter Eleven

Third Person

Nico's POV

The laborious demigods raised their heads as the bell clanged out the reverberation of the ending day. A collective sigh eased out from the dirtied group of half-bloods, much like the sound a balloon makes as all the pressure is finally released.

Nico watched as Leo dropped his shovel and looked up to the darkening sky. "Thank the gods _that's_ over."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "What in Hades is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, that's right! I'd forgotten you guys didn't know about that."

Percy, Thalia, and Nico turned around to see Selina behind them.

"What?" asked Percy.

"Every month on the very last day we get a work break." Selina informed them, "Then, the day afterwards, we switch jobs."

"So, we won't have to dig anymore?"

"Not this month, but they do fill in all of our holes while we're not digging them."

Nico looked over at the other two in contemplative surprise.

"I didn't expect them to give us a break at all." Thalia supplied. Percy and Nico nodded.

"Yah, well," came Jason's voice from behind them, "It works to our advantage."

"I really wish they'd stop doing that." Nico grumbled to Percy. "I'm really getting tired of having to turn around all the time."

"Well," started one of the Stolls, popping up beside them, "We don't _have_ to help you."

"Unless" began the other one, appearing on the other side, "You'd like to ask us nicely."

"Or" Thalia said slowly and threateningly, "You could tell us what's going on before I mortally injure you."

The two each took a small step away from her.

"There's something going on tonight." Jason voiced before an argument could break out. "We want you three involved. We can't talk about it here - too many eyes - but we can get you in, if you say yes, of course."

"What's the catch?" asked Percy a bit warily.

"Nothing." supplied Selina, "We trust you, so we want you in. Be ready tonight."

*Line Break*

Nico was awoken late that night by someone roughly shaking him. He blinked his eyes open to more properly see his night time assailant.

"Why, what large eyes he has!" sounded out Travis Stoll.

"The better to _see_ us with!" agreed his younger brother.

"Alright guys, enough." voiced Jason. Percy appeared by his side and pulled a groggy and slightly confused Nico from his mattress.

"What about 'Nodda'?" the son of Poseidon inquired.

"Don't worry," Jason answered, "Piper's got her. She and Selina are meeting us at the crossroads."

"Where?" asked Nico.

"You'll see." spoke Connor.

"No they won't." corrected his older brother.

"What do you mean?" asked the son of Hades suspiciously.

"Well, you see, there is a _small _catch." Jason informed them awkwardly, "We'll take you, but we can't let you see where we're going. It's a precaution in case you're not who we think you are."

"And who do you think we are?" asked Percy.

"Right now," the son of Jupiter began, "I believe you're friends. And if you'll give it, I'm asking for your help."

"So how come we're doing this tonight?" inquired Nico, "Why not any other night, or tomorrow?"

"Tonight is when they slack on security." explained Travis.

"They expect us to sleep in later, since it's our only day off this month." added Connor.

"And as for why we're not doing it tomorrow," Jason spoke, "That's when security is the tightest."

"Besides," said Connor, "We prefer to sneak out when Octavian isn't looking."

"The little snitch." grumbled the other Stoll.

Jason looked out at the darkening sky.

"We should get going." he voiced, "We don't want to keep the girls waiting."

*Line Break*

Even with a blindfold on, Nico could tell that they were underground. Surprisingly they'd hidden the musty smell of the sunless depths. It seemed to be well ventilated, but as a son of Hades, Nico could tell. From the tinted smell of ozone and sea salt, the boy could tell his cousins were nearby. The smell was very faint - you wouldn't have sensed it if you weren't looking for it - but it was enough to prove that the potion from the Aphrodite and Venus kids was wearing off.

Nico's thoughts were interrupted as the group abruptly stopped.

"We're here." came Jason's voice from Nico's left. He squinted in the light as his blindfold was removed.

The hallway they stood in appeared to be that of a normal structure. If he hadn't known better, the demigod would've said they were still above ground.

Jason stepped forward and placed his hand on a flat screen. After scanning his finger prints, the door retracted into the wall to let them in.

"Good, you're here." came Annabeth's voice. "We were afraid you'd been caught by Octavian, or-" the daughter of Athena stopped abruptly as she caught a glimpse of the three cousins.

"What are they doing here?" she demanded, her tone hostile.

"We thought they might be able to help." voiced Piper. "They come from outside, maybe they'll know something we don't yet."

"Yah, Annabeth, come on.." began Connor, "Lay off 'em."

The teen's gray eyes flashed. "I had no idea," she began in a dangerously calm voice, "that you had that authority."

She turned to Jason, "Or that the resistance meant so little to you that you would risk it all for three demigods you consider 'nice'."

"But Annabeth-"

"No, Jason. You had strict orders _not_ to bring them. You may be my second, but that decision was not yours to make."

"Wait a minute." said Percy, "You didn't want us here?" His voice sounded hurt. Nico felt bad for him. First his girlfriend didn't remember him, and now she didn't even want him around.

Annabeth blinked and looked at him, quickly looking away.

"You can sit in the back." she said in a tired voice. "But if you double-cross us, I will personally make sure you pay for it."

**That's it. So, as I promised, things are starting to heat up. Tell me what you thought about what happened and Percy's reaction. Poor guy.**

**Tomorrow you'll have Percy's POV. Things are going to start speeding up a little now, so just wait, the excitement is coming... :D**

**Read on and enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, everybody, the next chapter is up. :) Your evil orders are to read it, you know the rest.**

**MidnightBoredom - Thank you so much for another awesome review! :D Sorry, but no meeting chapter. Don't worry, though, later chapters will hint at what they do down there. The pace has officially started to pick up... :D**

**FourthWallBreaker - Ah, a familiar face. I'm glad you favorited ****_and_**** reviewed; otherwise I'd have to hunt you down, and it wouldn't be that hard, either. After all, I ****_do_**** know where you live. If you convince Scribe to sneak into my head ****_or_**** my evil lair, I swear it on the River Styx that you shall ****_never_**** see the end of this story! Then all of my other poor, deprived minions would be on your tail... I am so evil. Anyway, keep on reading and enjoy! :D**

**newfoundedfantasy - Thanks! I really hope you enjoy the rest, too. :**)

**Cookies-For-Cats22 - Thank you! :D I'm glad you're so excited. I hope I can fulfill your expectations! :)**

**Magicalghostgirl - No, Annabeth doesn't know her parentage for sure, but she is smart, so she has an idea. I'm glad you like the story so much, and don't worry so much about updates. As long as the content of your story is good, I'm sure your respectable reviewers will love it. I myself only started this story when I was sure of most of the plot and storyline. Just keep on reading! :D**

**Guest - :) Don't worry, I upload in a daily basis.**

**harrypercytrisfan - I know, poor Percy. :( Thanks! I'm glad you think so. :)**

**SilverPen001 - There's a magical boundary preventing any outside-interference. The gods have gone silent; that follows the Heroes of Olympus series. Luke is dead; he was Kronos' body and now he's gone - that also follows the books. Keep reading! :D Loved the review!**

**AngelGirl2000 - Haha! I totally love that idea! Sorry, the meeting's confidential... ****_for now._**** I'm glad you think it's awesome! The secrets are slowly being revealed... :D**

**Blinkdawg15 - I'm cool with you having your own opinion. I ****_could_**** totally get into a debate over it (I obsess over this kind of thing), but I know I probably won't change your mind. I just like how Rick does it. Plus, I love his pairings. I'm psyched that you'll keep reading! I do hope you enjoy it! :D**

**To:**

**LieutnantArtemis0207**

**Daughter of Piper and Jason**

**and**

**The Werewolf Assassin - Thanks for Following and/or Favoriting! :) Please send a review along, too.**

**Phew, was that ever long. Sorry about that everybody. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I probably ramble a whole lot more than Rick does.**

**Dedication: This is for all of my awesome minions who reviewed this last chapter. I just couldn't choose out of all the incredible reviews I read. :D**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

Third Person

Percy's POV

Percy sat on the roof of the bunker, watching as the sun slowly appeared on the horizon. The teen kept his eyes trained forward, a stoic expression frozen on his face. He stayed still as silent footsteps approached him from behind. The son of Jupiter and spawn of Poseidon sat in awkward silence for what seemed like hours. Finally the surface was shattered.

"She didn't want us there." The green eyed boy didn't even turn his head as he spoke.

"Look, 'Zilch', I,... I'm sorry. I didn't know she'd react that way. I just thought,... I don't know. Annabeth's an interesting case. I think she wants to trust you, but she's afraid to. She's just been acting so differently since you and the other two got here." Jason sighed. "I,... I think part of me was just hoping she would get her memories back; that you could help us somehow."

Percy stayed silent for a few minutes before he spoke up again. When he did, it was almost inaudible.

"I wish I could, Jason. I really wish I could."

The son of Poseidon got up, leaving behind a slightly confused Roman demigod.

*Line Break*

As Percy crossed the compound, Thalia and Nico ran to catch up with him.

"So, where are we going?" asked Nico.

Percy looked down at his cousins and rubbed the back of his neck in awkward embarrassment.

"I don't know, actually. I was kind of hoping one of you could tell me."

"Piper and Selina are with some friends in the cafeteria." offered Thalia. "They said we could meet them in there if we wanted."

"Or" came an unfamiliar voice, "You could come with us."

The three cousins looked around in confusion. A scrawny blond boy stepped out from behind the building they were passing. Percy narrowed his eyes and his guard went up.

"You're Octavian."

The older teen smirked proudly. "Ah, I see my reputation precedes me."

"Oh," spoke Thalia, a look of recognition crossing her face. "So _you're _the little squealer. You said 'us' before, but it looks to me that there's only one of you. You got a multiple personality problem or somethin'?"

An infuriated expression broke out onto the Roman legacy's face. Percy could sense Nico smiling slightly next to him. It was Thalia's turn to smirk.

"I do _not_ have a mental disability."

"Really?" the hunter prodded, "Then what would you call all that vision stuff I heard you inherited from Apollo? Or did you just get his habit of being self-absorbed?"

Percy noticed more demigods appearing at the edges of his vision. He thought he saw a flash of blonde to his right, but before he could turn to asses it, the augur indirectly addressed him.

"Shut up you miserable wench! I'm not here to talk to you, I want to talk to 'Zilch'."

The son of Poseidon turned his gaze to the Roman.

"Why me, specifically?"

"You and your friends went somewhere last night." Octavian noted, skirting the question. "I simply want to know where and what happened there. Then I'll leave you alone, and we can pretend this never happened. At least, until the next time."

The green eyed demigod clenched his fists. The legacy in front of him reminded him uncannily of a certain traitorous son of Hermes. That would make what he was about to do all the more enjoyable. Percy let a small smile slide onto his face.

Octavian took this the wrong way.

The augur returned the demigod's smile and held out his hand to shake.

"Business partners it is, then. Welcome to the team, 'Zilch'."

"I'm afraid you appear to be reading me wrong." Percy answered, ignoring the hand. His smile broadened as he watched a confused expression form on the Roman's face.

"And if you knew what I was thinking right now, you would be afraid, too."

"What-"

Octavian never got to finish his sentence. It was interrupted by a fist making contact with the center of his face, resulting in a satisfying crunch. The augur reeled and his knees buckled, leaving him writhing on the ground; his goons stood staring for a couple of seconds before engaging with their leader's assailant.

Percy, Nico, and Thalia spared a moment to share a grin before jumping into the fray. Unfortunately, said fray didn't last very long. The sound of high-pitched screeches and tiny beating wings made the demigods look up. Percy blinked at the sight above him.

"Did you know gorgons had wings?"

Nico shook his head while Thalia kicked a dazed half-blood in his podex.

"Does it matter?" asked the daughter of Zeus. "Knowing your luck alone, if they didn't have wings before, they'd probably _grow_ them just for the special occasion."

"She's got a point." noted the son of Hades.

"You three!" snarled Euryale, completely ignoring the gang of Octavian's minions (no, they're not nearly as cool as you guys) sprawled across the dirt road. "You're coming with us!"

"Who says, chicken breath?" Thalia called out. "Maybe you should come down here and get us! We could always roast you, not that you'd taste any better than the rotten scraps we normally get to eat."

The gorgons snarled and pulled out their whips. Percy felt like cursing his antagonistic cousin, except that on any other day, he might've done the same thing.

Monsters started filing in and surrounding the three demigods.

"Put them in the lock-up!" screeched Euryale. "A couple of days in there should straiten them out."

As the cousins were being led out, Percy inexplicably glanced to the side. Annabeth Chase stared back at him from behind a nearby building, unseen by all else but him.

The daughter of Athena's eyes moved to where Stheno was helping up a squirming Octavian. She looked back at Percy and stared directly into his eyes. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

The green eyed demigod took a second to register the action before an answering grin broke out on his features. The monster behind him shoved him forward and he turned his head away, but not before noticing the broad, replying smile spread out on Annabeth's face.

**That's it! Send me a review and tell me what you think! ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yello to all my dastardly minions! Today's chapter has arrived!**

**LieutnantArtemis0207 - Thanks so much! I loved your review. Thanks for being truthful. It's one of my greatest fears that my story will fall to pieces because my characters aren't in character. I'm really glad that you like it anyway and think they're close. I agree, Thalia is completely awesome. :D**

**Cookies-For-Cats22 - Thanks! Heehee; bye Octavian. Read on, my glorious minion; enjoy the story! :D**

**Daughter of Piper and Jason - Your review was so fun to read! :D I love what happened to Octavian, too. I'll try to add more Jasper(awesome pairing), but since it's mainly a Percabeth story it might be a bit difficult. I hope you like it. :D**

**AngelGirl2000 - Thanks! :D Don't worry about Annabeth, the moment of truth is drawing nearer... :)**

**Magicalghostgirl - Haha! Your excitement amuses me. :D Don't worry, the plot is really rolling now; Annabeth's trust is building. Keep on reading; I hope you like it! :)**

**Guest**

** (There were two of you. It would be cool if you gave yourself names so I can distinguish you.)**

**- I'm so glad you like it so much; your excitement makes me happy! :) Thank you so much for the complements and good luck wishes for world domination. :D Enjoy!**

**- Don't worry, I update daily. :D**

**Olympus97 - :D I'm glad you like it so much as to Follow and Favorite. :D Oh my gods the cover is amazing! The creepy spirit-water-clingy stuff... Wow. Did you notice that Annabeth's hair is ****_strait_****? Or that the doors look ****_closed_****?! ... Uh, oh. We'll have to wait and see.**

**SilverPen001 - I know, the suspense is building; read on! :D**

**newfoundedfantasy - Thanks! Keep reading! :)**

**MidnightBoredom - Thanks for your ecstaticity! :D Love'n your replies here. :) Read on, glorious minion, read on! (I share your Octavian opinion; I have no sympathy for him. Go Percy!)**

**froz3nt3rs - I completely agree. ;D**

**FourthWallBreaker - I prefer "Tirtle Awkwardness", it suits "Pinky" better. :) Don't worry, I fear no nemesis. My minions and I shall stop him! (Wait, but then I'd be ****_saving_**** the world. Hmmm... I need time to rethink this.)**

**To:**

**twilightershay16**

**and**

** - Thanks for Following and/or Favoriting my story and/or me; please send a review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: Rick doesn't harness the power of awesome minions like I do.**

**Dedication: This is for MidnightBoredom in all her awesomeness. I woke up this morning and read her latest chapter from The Brunner Institute of Rehabilitation and Schooling (which you people should totally read) and her latest upload just totally made my day. :D Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Thirteen

Third Person

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth stood waiting with the rest of the prisoners for the large doors of the lock-up to open. She tugged at the end of her ponytail nervously as she thought of what she was about to do. The gray eyed demigod caught sight of a certain Roman augur at the edge of the crowd. He had surrounded himself with goons to help his mangled nose and his hurt pride, but he was still visible from Annabeth's position. The blonde let a small grin slip onto her face as she stared at the legacy's malformed features. Her grin faded, however, when she noticed the smug smile plastered to his lips.

Annabeth's head jolted in the direction of the doors as the sound of grinding gears broke the forced silence.

Once the doors were open, squabbling could be heard from within, probably from the guards. The crowd of half-bloods watched as three figures emerged from the prison compound. 'Nope', 'Nodda', and. 'Zilch ' strode out talking and laughing for all the world as if they had just come from a party.

Annabeth turned to Octavian to see the smirk quickly melting off of his face. The Roman clenched his fists and slunk off of the premisses, fury written clearly on his face.

Octavian's retreat did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group. A half-blood down the line came out of his shock and started to clap. The action was copied throughout the crowd until all of the demigods were applauding and cheering. Octavian's retreating figure grew stiff and stopped before he proceeded to stomp off.

Annabeth approached 'Zilch' and whispered in his ear.

"Nice job taking care of our little Octavian problem. I'd be a fool if I didn't thank you for that. There's a raid tonight. Jason will take you and your friend 'Nope' to the crossroads. I'll bring 'Nodda'."

The daughter of Athena turned around and headed toward the crowd.

"Hey Annabeth!" 'Zilch' called out.

The demigod stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Thanks."

Annabeth turned her head slightly and nodded. She merged once again with the crowd and let another rare, broad smile cross her face. These three demigods were going to be the death of her, she was sure of it. The thing was, she wasn't really sure if she minded it.

*Line Break*

Annabeth awoke sweating as Selina shook her back to consciousness.

"Annabeth, are you alright?"

The gray eyed demigod blinked confusedly at the daughter of Aphrodite before her.

"You,..." Selina looked at Piper next to her for support.

"You were tossing in your sleep." Piper supplied for her.

"It's like you were...dreaming." Selina continued.

"No," Annabeth defended. "That's impossible. Why are you up?"

"Oh gods," Selina mumbled worriedly, "Maybe she's hit her head."

"What?"

"Annabeth," Piper gripped the teen's arm. "The raid's tonight. Remember?"

The daughter of Athena blinked and raised a hand to her head. She jolted up out of bed.

"Get 'Nodda'." she ordered hurriedly. "We'll meet the boys at the crossroads."

"Do we blindfold her again?"

Annabeth stopped. "No. No blindfolds."

She traced her way over to Piper's mattress and reached underneath. The blonde half-blood typed in the passcode. The object silently slid to the side, revealing a small set of steps leading to an elevator. Annabeth looked behind her to see Piper and Selina helping a groggy 'Nodda', as well as the select few others who would be coming along. The group met her gaze, and she gave a curt nod before descending into the depths.

*Line Break*

The boys met them at the crossroads, as promised. 'The crossroads' was (yes, that is grammatically correct) the center of the underground network. It spanned out to all of the sectors with long hallways. It also connected the paths leading from the two elevators for the separate bunkers, making it the ideal place to meet.

Annabeth stepped forward. "Alright everyone, you know the drill. We go quickly and quietly. What you take, you carry; you drop something, we're all dead. Don't get caught and don't get greedy. We don't want anyone to know we were there."

The daughter of wisdom glanced at the three newcomers.

"Jason and Will, you take 'Nope'. Explain the procedure. Piper, Selina, take 'Nodda'. 'Zilch', you're with me."

The crowd seemed to gasp with surprise. An awkward hush fell upon the group.

"Annabeth," Will began hesitantly, "Are you sure?"

The gray eyed demigod directed her attention to the son of Apollo.

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

He blinked. "Yes, but-"

"Get to your positions." Annabeth continued. "We'll meet back here at one o'clock. If I'm not back by then, move on back up. I have a stop to make along the way."

The demigods began to disappear. Annabeth approached 'Zilch'.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand by instinct and pulled him with her down the tunnel. A shiver went through the child of wisdom where their hands touched.

"Wait."

Annabeth stopped and turned, only to stare directly into two confused green eyes. The demigod sucked in her breath as she realized how close they were; she was suddenly conscious of the fact that the two were alone in the hallway. She shook it off.

"What?"

"Why were they surprised back there? That you asked me to come with you, I mean."

"Oh, that." Annabeth spoke, once again putting on her cool façade, "Usually I work alone."

She turned, glad to get away from those intense, concerned green eyes.

They walked in silence until they reached a door. The panel scanned Annabeth's hand and the door slid to the side. She turned to 'Zilch' as they stepped through.

"You're probably wondering what's going on. Those" she gestured to the room in front of them piled high with boxes. "are shipments of celestial bronze and imperial gold. Gaea's forces collect the weapons found and taken from us. Recently they found a mine full of celestial bronze. This is one of the stops on the way to their weapons forges. The resistance group collects from their shipments, but we have to be careful. Take too much, they'll discover us. Take too little, we'll never have enough, and shipments aren't always regular."

"What do you use it for?" he asked.

"You'll see."

Annabeth strode through the storage basement to a large crate and began her work.

*Line Break*

By almost one o'clock, Annabeth was making her rounds to double check that the crates were all sealed up. 'Zilch' followed quietly behind, taking it all in. Annabeth knew that this shipment had already been checked over, but there was no stopping anyone from checking it again. Besides, it still had to be sent off to the next check-point; it would be suspicious if a crate was found open. It might forward an investigation, and that would _not_ be good.

When everyone else had left, Annabeth checked that the hidden doors were all closed and invisible. Then she exited through her own door with 'Zilch'. The daughter of Athena decided to take the ling way back to show her demigod companion the result of the collection.

They stopped at a sturdy gray door which Annabeth opened.

"These is our forge." she explained as the wide eyed teen next to her viewed the space. "We bring the celestial bronze and imperial gold here to make weapons." The daughter of Athena went and placed the metal that had been collected in the side storage room. "It's ore now, but the Hephaestus and Vulcan kids will take care of that."

"You're making weapons?" 'Zilch' inquired.

Annabeth turned to him. "Well, you didn't expect us to sit doing nothing while Gaea's taking over everything, did you?"

"But this is incredible!" the demigod said, a smile breaking out across his features. "This is great!"

"It would be," the blonde demigod spoke sadly. "If we had the opportunity to use them."

She began to trace her way back to the crossroads, 'Zilch' in tow.

"We dug this hideout with the shovels from up there. The Hephaestus and Vulcan kids furnished it and made it usable. Sometimes, though, I wonder if it's worth the effort we give."

The gray eyed demigod didn't know why she was telling this to a boy who was practically a stranger, but it kept on pouring out.

"Hey," 'Zilch' put his hand on her arm and stopped her. "It'll be fine. Of course it's worth it. You'll figure it out."

"Maybe."

The daughter of Athena turned without further reply. They entered the now-empty crossroads, and she sent 'Zilch' back to the boy's bunker. Annabeth climbed into the elevator and wondered if it really would be alright.

**That's all for now! Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK, let me just apologize in advance for what I'm about to do to you: I'm giving you a ****_really_**** short chapter, and I am ****_truly_**** sorry, but it's mostly to transition. It's because next chapter is the pinnacle before the climax. Just stay with me here, alright?**

**newfoundedfantasy - Thanks! :)**

**BookFreak - Sorry about the slow buildup; it was necessary for character build. The action is coming, wait a couple more chapters. I didn't mean to disappoint you by not putting any big action in yet, I just needed plot buildup so the story wouldn't move too fast. Thanks for using a name this time! :D**

**Lilith Jae - Ooooooo, I like the way you think! :)**

**MidnightBoredom - Thanks so much! :D When I started this I never imagined it would take off and that people would think it was so incredible! :O I'm just really glad I can make my readers happy! :D**

**Magicalghostgirl - Thanks about the character comment! :) Sorry, I meant the amused thing as a realistic complement; I was afraid you might take it that way. Read on! :D**

**AngelGirl2000 - Thanks! Hope you enjoy it. :)**

**FourthWallBreaker - HeyHey! :) Glad you could join us! I'm happy you're staying excited. An excited minion is a distracted minion and will do what I say! ... Grrr, I really have to stop doing that. Anyway, I hope you're having fun; enjoy! :D**

**To:**

**Percabeth8899**

**TheHeartsWish**

**FlorenceBradbury**

**and**

**DJ Awesome101 - Thanks for Following and/or Favoriting; I'd love to hear from you in a review! :D**

**Disclaimer: You're making me feel really guilty.**

**Dedication: This is to all my awesome minions who stick by me even though I have some horribly short chapters. ;(**

Chapter Fourteen

Third Person

Percy's POV

Percy sat picking at his food, thinking about the events of the past month and a half. Tomorrow would be the next meeting, and Percy and his cousins had been invited to join.

Annabeth still puzzled Percy. She had shown some signs of breakthrough, but something told him that she didn't quite trust them fully.

The son of Poseidon glanced over at his cousins. Nico appeared to be talking to Chris about a game called Mythomagic, and Thalia was deeply engaged in conversing with a girl named Phoebe about how incompetent boys were. Percy sighed. His team on the outside would be getting worried soon about them taking so long. He'd discussed parts of the plan with Thalia and Nico, but they still needed some vital pieces to make it work. Besides that, none of them could really build, which could be a problem. It didn't really matter, though . They'd have to pull through somehow.

Percy fingered his necklace as he spared a glance in the direction of a certain daughter of Athena. He wished more than anything that he could help her remember, or at least help her trust him.

The bell clanged for them to file out. The demigod prisoners would be washing off the main building today. They had been ordered to scrub it down "until it shined". It seemed pretty pointless, though, and it was fairly difficult to "scrub" the roughly hewn bricks. Percy had had a close call that morning with manipulating the water. He'd have to be more careful from now on. The potion to hide his and the other two's scents was already starting to wear off, and they'd heard the guards discussing fitting them for bracelets. They didn't need any more of _that_ kind of trouble.

Percy followed his friends out into the compound, ready for another long afternoon.

*Line Break*

Percy stirred in the middle of the night to the sounds of scuffling feet. The son of Poseidon opened his eyes to see the children of Vulcan and Hephaestus preparing to descend.

Annabeth had mentioned to him that the group would periodically go down to work in the forge.

Percy had heard something else, though. A few beds away, a certain Roman augur was blinking awake. If he saw them, they'd all be caught, and if he didn't, there was nothing stopping him from waiting until they came back.

Percy whistled. It wasn't a loud whistle, but it was enough to catch the attention of one of the demigods. Leo turned, blinking in the darkness. He spotted a pair of green eyes looking back. Percy's eyes darted in the direction of Octavian's bed, and Leo got the message pretty quickly. The fire user silenced his siblings, pointing out the dilemma. The half-bloods retreated to their sleeping positions; there would be no forging tonight, but one lost day was better that getting caught altogether.

Percy took one more glance at the awakening augur before shifting once again into a troubled, but dreamless, sleep.

**Sorry about the length, but don't worry, what you read tomorrow will make up for it. Next chapter is a major, and I mean ****_major_**** chapter. It's also longer than this one. After next chapter the climax will practically zoom on home, so be ready, 'cause you're in for a bumpy ride. ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, so here's my major chapter; I hope I can fulfill all of your expectations! :D**

**Lilith Jae - Thanks! :D**

**BookFreak - Thanks! I can't wait to see everyone's reactions.**

**MidnightBoredom - Thanks; glad you're understanding. :) Read on and send me a review! :D**

**newfoundedfantasy - Thanks! :D**

**froz3nt3rs - Thank you! :D**

**Renndude - Yes, I have turned you into a cute, fuzzy minion. Muahahaha! I am just that evil. :D Anyway, glad you like the story. Sorry about chapter length; it's a bad habit I have yet to break. Read on my fuzzy minion! :)**

**Magicalghostgirl - I would ****_really_**** want to be a child of Poseidon (he's awesome!), but I'm unfortunately not ****_that_**** fantastic in water, plus I look ****_nothing_**** like him. I'm thinking daughter of Hestia and legacy of Athena and (unfortunately) Areas. Thanks for the review! :D**

**FourthWallBreaker - I would combine chapters, but the two closest to this one had different POVs, so I couldn't. ;( We watched Pinky and the Brain today; it was very stimulating for my evil mind. Now I know to never try to set up main base on an island with a personified volcano. :D My current predicament with your friend "Pinky" is like the ever-present battle between Brain and Snowball the hamster. Although, if the nickname "Pinky" has any significance, I shouldn't have a problem. :D Keep reading, my minion. (Haha, I'm writing more chapters and you ****_can't read them yet!_**** D)**

**kit catt luvs percy j - Sorry about length; don't worry, I'm working on it. :) Glad you like the story! Keep reading. :D**

**Daughter of Piper and Jason - Fear not! This chapter is the beginning of a whole lot of major Percabeth scenes. :D**

**FlorenceBradbury - Thanks! :)**

**Warbird101 - Thank you so much! :D Thanks for the Favorite. Your review was ****_awesome_****. Your excitement inspires me. :)**

**To:**

**Snush**

**beachbum999**

**and**

** . **

**- Thanks for Favoriting and/or Following! :) I'd love to hear from you in a review! :D**

**Disclaimer: Haha! You make me laugh! Oh, I'm crying too - for multiple reasons.**

**Dedication: This one's for my incredible minion, FourthWallBreaker, for reading and reviewing even though she is otherwise occupied! :D Thanks for being awesome! Read on! ;)**

Chapter Fifteen

Third Person

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth stared worriedly into the darkness before her. Tonight was the monthly meeting and she had promised herself not to sleep, but she could already feel her eyelids drooping. She pinched her arm and sat up straiter.

The daughter of Athena had heard about the little set-back with Octavian the night before, and she couldn't help but worry that something else would go wrong. If 'Zilch' hadn't woken up, they would've been caught for sure, and the gray eyed demigod knew that another slip-up could happen just as easily. Annabeth lay down on her side and let herself be immersed in thought.

She really didn't know what to think of 'Zilch'. The blonde trusted him in an odd sort of way that felt familiar, but she was so sure she had never felt it before. At least, not here.

Annabeth's eyes began to close, despite her desperate attempts to remain awake. The daughter of Athena slowly drifted off to sleep.

The first two dreams were familiar - Annabeth walking through the camp of ashes and burnt remains, and then standing at the base of the towering building - but then the dream changed again.

Annabeth found herself in an unfamiliar setting. She was standing with 'Zilch' in a dimly lit room, next to a pile of boxes.

"The gods sent them as a gift." he was saying. "Here, I'll show you."

The demigod reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a necklace; Annabeth might've cried out if her dream-self had enabled her. It was the symbol! These necklaces were the same ones 'Nope', 'Nodda', and 'Zilch' had shown her on their very first day!

"What does it do?" Annabeth heard her dream-self ask.

"Just watch," the boy replied. He swung the necklace to his left. In the blink of an eye, it transformed into a cloth; the motion turned into 'Zilch' swinging a white cloak up onto his shoulders. To Annabeth's further amazement, the white cloth then changed to a deep blue, like the depths of the ocean.

"Everyone's is different." 'Zilch' explained, "Thalia and Nico already have their's; Thal's is forest green with silver trim and Nico's is entirely black. Once you put one on, the color stays that way; it's yours forever."

The daughter of Athena was amazed at everything she had just seen; it was taking a bit for her to process it all. "Thalia" and "Nico"; where had she heard those names before? Why was all of this so familiar, but so distant?

_Because it's a memory!_ she told herself.

Annabeth looked back at 'Zilch', only to see the blue hood now covering his face. All she could see was his playful smile. The gray eyed girl could feel her dream-self smiling back.

"It's incredible," the boy continued, "No more hiding in the shadows so we can't be seen. No more running to shield our appearances. Now we can have a real team; a group! Now we have an organization to fight for the gods."

'Zilch' pointed to the pin that clasped the cloak together; it carried the same symbol of the horseshoe. _The symbol of the Olympian Council! _Annabeth realized.

The boy flipped off his hood, revealing a pair of sea green eyes full of life and hope.

"So what do you say?" he asked, "Are you in?"

In that moment, Annabeth's memories seemed to snap back together. Looking into those deep green eyes seemed to coax her out of her shell. But there was one key piece missing, and it was the piece that would make all of the others finally fit together.

The dream scene changed, and Annabeth was back in that same, haunting memory. The figure in front of her ran forward as the creature behind her pulled her back, laughing. This time, though, Annabeth's vision began to clear, and she saw the dark blue cloak wrapped around the the approaching figure.

The daughter of Athena heard the boy's voice and realized that this time, upon awakening, she would not forget it. And this time, when Annabeth cried out, she heard exactly what she'd said. Time seemed to slow at that single, solitary word, and the pieces all connected.

It was the one thing needed to finish the puzzle, and Annabeth knew it would change everything.

The word was "_Percy_".

**Haha! The reveal draws nigh! Read on, my evil minions, read on!**

**(Although, reviewing would be nice, too.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**The moment of truth is upon us! Let the chapter begin! :D**

**JennStarr - :) Yes; Haha!**

**BookFreak - I know, it's even killing ****_me_****, and ****_I'm_**** the ****_author_****! :D**

**froz3nt3rs - Nope, that's it. All those nights when she was dreaming, the memories were building up in the back of her mind. The final memory and the trigger for remembering was Percy's name. :)**

**Cookies-For-Cats22 - Sorry, no early chapters; the thought was tempting, though. Glad you liked it. Keep on reading! :D**

**Girl 39 - You're overwhelming me with your awesome excitement! :D**

**Magicalghostgirl - Thanks! I'm glad you're so pleased! :D Read on, glorious minion! :)**

**Daughter of Piper and Jason - I'm so sorry to make you cry! Please don't, it would make me all sad and guilty inside. :( The next chapter is here! Read on! :D**

**AngelGirl2000 - I'm flattered by your review. :D Read to find out!**

**MidnightBoredom - I love how thrilled you are! :D Read on to find out all! ;)**

**FlorenceBradbury - It does, indeed. :) Thanks for the Favorite! :D**

**newfoundedfantasy - Thanks! :D**

**FourthWallBreaker - A smart Pinky would still be nice (it was in an episode). Ah, well, so "Pinky" is a Brain; what a conundrum. :) Read on, dear minion, red on! :D**

**To:**

**life fandoms**

**QueenCourtny1**

**meeseproductions**

**and**

**underwoodsee**

**-Thanks for Following and/or Favoriting my story and/or me! :) Please review, too!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys, not yet.**

**Dedication: This chapter is for Daughter of Piper and Jason because she's so excited a bout Percabeth and because I don't want her to cry. Read and enjoy! :D**

Chapter Sixteen

Third Person

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth stood confidently at the head of the meeting room as the selected demigod leaders entered the premises. She scanned the group of half-bloods an couldn't help but smile when she saw a mop of messy black hair walk in with two companions. The daughter of Athena (for she now officially remembered that about herself) hid the smile behind a serious expression. She couldn't reveal herself too soon. She wouldn't wait too long, though; she could tell the seaweed-brained idiot was suffering enough already.

Annabeth prepared herself for the meeting before her. The shred of doubt that had come with her lack of memories was now fully extinguished, and she could move forward with confidence. Something she hadn't fully felt for a long time.

It was time to begin with the reports.

"Leo, Nyssa, how are our stocks coming?"

The two stood up and approached the front.

We're going at a steady pace." Leo began. "We almost have enough weapons for all of the older demigods and legacies, but we couldn't finish up the next batch."

"We would've," Nyssa continued with a slight hint of accusation in her tone. "But the boys never worked their shift last night. They left us down there to handle it alone."

Leo looked down, clenching his fists. He looked caught between guilt and anger.

"It's fine, Leo." Annabeth voiced. "Octavian has gotten in our way plenty of times before. It's not your fault."

The son of Hephaestus nodded and smiled slightly. He and his half-sister turned and sat down.

"Stolls," The brothers stepped forward, identically devilish smiles tattooing their faces.

"We have good news. No one notice that any of the metal was missing."

"Yah, the guards are still as stupid as ever."

"What's the bad news?" Annabeth asked.

The sons of Hermes' smiles faltered.

"W-What do you mean?" Connor stammered.

"Come on, Stoll, you've known me long enough to know howI work. Besides, I've been in this camp long enough to know that there's _always _bad news."

"Porphyrion is coming back for another inspection in a month." Travis spoke, cutting strait to the chase.

"Yah," Connor said. "And that's not even the worst part."

"What do you mean?"

The boys shared a look before answering.

"He's bringing a friend."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "What kind of friend?"

"A giant."

"Polybotes."

It took all of the daughter of Athena's strength not to look back at her boyfriend. Before her capture they had gone over all of the giants back at Bunker One. If Percy didn't remember which giant this was, Thalia and Nico would, and it meant bad news, especially for a son of Poseidon.

"One month." she spoke. "You're sure?"

"That's what we heard." Travis told her. "Strait from the head office. One month exactly. By tomorrow, anyway."

"That's not enough time to secure everything." someone called out from the group. "How are we supposed to hide what we've made?"

Annabeth looked to the back of the room. Her gray eyes met Percy's, and he stared back in guarded confusion.

"There is a way." the child of wisdom spoke, not moving her eyes from her boyfriend. The confusion in his eyes became less dominant as the guard went up more. His green orbs seemed to be questioning her, searching for an answer.

"You have a plan?" Selina asked.

"That's not what she said." came Thalia's voice from the back of the room. The three cousins had risen from their seats.

"'Zilch'?" Annabeth asked.

"The answer is no." the son of Poseidon spoke. His tone was firm, but his eyes spoke a sorrowful apology.

"But I know you have a plan." the gray eyed demigod argued, irritation ebbing at her words.

"We'll take care of it." Percy said. "But we're doing it alone." His voice sounded slightly pained. Annabeth knew it was hurting him to tell her 'no'.

The teen turned and began heading for the door, his cousins following suit.

Annabeth stepped forward and swallowed her pride. "Please."

The boy kept on walking.

"Percy." The demigod stopped short, quivering in disbelief. The other occupants of the room sucked in their breaths, speechless from astonishment.

The daughter of Athena stepped forward once again.

"Please."

The silence ate at her inside and out until Percy broke the ice. Without turning around, he whispered in a dry-throated voice, "How did you know?"

Annabeth let a small, sad smile spread across her lips.

"You really should know by now, Seaweed Brain, I always know."

The teen slowly turned and raised his eyes to meet hers'. He hesitated before speaking.

"Wise Girl?"

"Miss me?"

And then his arms were rapped around her, as if never to let go again. Their lips met and she slid her arms behind his neck and pulled him closer. She could feel her tears mingling with his, and she could smell the scent of sea salt. It was fainter than usual, but Annabeth knew that that was most likely the result if a potion to hide their scent. She assumed that that was probably how the cousins had gotten past Medea.

Annabeth pulled back for air and blinked her eyes open. "I'd forgotten how good you are at kissing." she joked, a small, ironic smile visible on her face.

"But I didn't forget about you." Percy spoke, his voice full of emotion. "I've waited to do this for almost a year now, and it's just as perfect as I remember it."

"Oh, gods, they're so perfect together!" Selina's voice squealed over the thick silence of the shocked group of half-bloods. "I knew Percy Jackson was a hero, but I never knew he could be so romantic."

Leo stumbled forward. "You-You're really him?"

"Here we go." sighed Thalia.

"I'm feeling excessively ignored." Nico grumbled.

Annabeth laughed for the first time in months.

"Don't worry, _I_ didn't forget about you."

The blonde gave them both hugs. Thalia gladly returned the gesture, while Nico stood there awkwardly, his hands at his side, his face burning with a deep red blush.

Annabeth turned around to introduce them.

"Everybody, these are Percy's cousins, Ni-"

She was interrupted by a startled voice from the crowd.

"Nico DiAngelo!"

Jason stumbled forward, blinking, his hand to his head.

"And-and-Thalia?"

Annabeth turned to see the daughter of Zeus almost in tears. The huntress ran forward and gave her brother a tight hug, mumbling back inaudible words into his chest.

The daughter of Athena noticed Piper standing forlornly off to the side. A horrified, heartbroken expression was written clearly on her face. Annabeth felt a flash of recognition. _Of course_ Piper would think like that! Especially after what had just happened between her and Percy. Annabeth decided to conclude the introduction.

"You guys already know Percy's _other _cousin, but I guess I'll have to reintroduce you. Everyone, this is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Thalia Grace's little brother."

Leo snorted from the side. "Little?"

"Hey," Thalia protested, "Don't judge me, Valdez; I happen to be Artemis' Lieutenant. I'm _immortal_. I'm actually quite a few years older than this bad boy."

Annabeth glanced back over at Piper to see the daughter of Aphrodite beaming with relief and joy. The child of wisdom turned back to Percy.

"So tell me, Seaweed Brain, about the plan... Am I in?"

The son of Poseidon pulled her closer and placed his forehead against hers'.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**There you have it, my wonderfully devious minions, the reveal chapter! Toon in tomorrow to read on how to take over a concentration camp. :D**

**(First the camp, then the world! Hahaha!**

**Shoot, I typed that down, didn't I? I really need to fix that.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**And the story continues...**

**harrypercytrisfan - Thank you! :D I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Girl 39 - Thanks so much! :D**

**Magicalghostgirl - Wow, thanks! I'm super glad you liked it that much! :D**

**BookFreak - Sorry about that; glad you like it, though! :)**

**Warbird101 - Oh, no, don't worry, I plan on keeping up my wicked style of suspense. ;)**

**Daughter of Piper and Jason - Never! Percabeth are perfect together! In my opinion, they're a package deal. :D**

**Nobody - Thanks! :)**

**newfoundedfantasy - Thanks! :)**

**Percylia22 - Thanks for your awesome enthusiasm! :D glad you like it so much and Favorited me and Followed the story. :) Thanks! Jason does have a cloak (necklace), if that's what you mean. Read on and enjoy! :D**

**FlorenceBradbury - Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. :D**

**FourthWallBreaker - You'll never break me, you fiend! I'll never reveal the ending! Glad your friends liked it. :D**

**Guest - Thank you so much! I'm so flattered that you're so immersed! ;)**

**fireflame36 - Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I'll try to work on my summary skills. Thanks for the Favorite and the heads up! :D**

**life fandoms - Cool! :D**

** - Glad you like my plot! :D Just remember that I'm going to take over the world. The minion offer is still up... ;)**

**MidnightBoredom - Thanks for your incredibly awesome review and the heads up. I'll readily await your review when you come back! :D**

**SilverPen001 - Agreed. :)**

**To:**

**sapphire110**

**and**

**LiviaChansen**

**- Thanks for Following and/or Favoriting; please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: My name's not Rick.**

**Dedication: Another one for you, MidnightBoredom. When you come back from camp, I expect an awesome review. :D**

Chapter Seventeen

Third Person

Leo's POV

Leo lounged in the meeting room watching boredly as the rest of the demigods filed in. Everyone had been so thrilled by all the excitement the night before that they hadn't gotten anywhere in settling the giant dispute. The half-bloods had instead decided to throw out their precautionary rules and schedule another meeting for the next night. So here the son of Hephaestus was, twitching to build something instead of sitting in a confined room beneath the bunkers.

Annabeth and 'Zilch'- sorry - Annabeth and _Percy_ entered the room, followed by Nico and Thalia. The room hushed as they stepped up to the front.

Percy cleared his throat. "So you all know that we have a plan, but-"

Leo raised his hand. Percy blinked and sighed, "Yes, Leo?"

"How did Annabeth know about the plan? Hasn't she been MIA for months or something?"

"Annabeth knows the plan because she helped design it in the first place." Thalia explained irritably. Leo wondered if that was because she still hadn't gotten over him winking at her that first day. Now that he'd found out who she _really_ was, he knew she was way out of his league.

The rest of the half-bloods were nodding in understanding to the statement.

"What is the plan, anyway?" asked someone from the group.

Leo saw Annabeth roll her eyes.

"You would know that if you would all listen."

The room suddenly became silent.

Percy cleared his throat nervously. Leo noticed that for a guy that everybody idolized, the son of Poseidon didn't seem to really want to lead. It looked to Leo like the other demigods had more confidence in him than he had in himself.

"We all already know that Polybotes is coming in a month's time. Now that the perfume the Aphrodite and Venus kids made for us is finally wearing off, he'll be able to sense that I'm a son of Poseidon. So we're going to drop the bomb on him before he can drop it on us."

"We have a bomb?" Travis asked from the back. His brother grinned,

"Cool."

Thalia groaned and rolled her eyes, muttering, "Boys."

"It's not an actual bomb." Annabeth said.

"We could always make you a stink bomb if you wanted." Connor declared.

"No!" Thalia yelled out, "It's a figure of speech!"

"Leo, Nyssa," Annabeth called out. "Would you come up here?"

Leo and his half-sister stepped up to the front like the night before. The son of Hephaestus fidgeted nervously. Had he done something wrong? Was this about him bugging Thalia? What did Percy Jackson do with people who made mistakes? Was he going to be executed?

Annabeth took out a rolled up piece of paper. She unrolled it to reveal a blueprint.

"Can you make this?"

Leo examined the paper, his eyes widening as his brain went into hyperdrive, calculating measurements and simulating predictions.

"How small does it have to be?" Nyssa asked.

"Small enough to carry." Percy said.

"We can make it fit in your pocket." Leo answered, "Whatever size you need."

"So, you can build it?" Annabeth inquired, repeating her previous question.

"Absolutely."

"How long?"

Leo and Nyssa looked at each other, silently conversing and sharing estimates.

"Give us three weeks, give or take a few days." Leo declared, turning back to face Annabeth. "If we work hard-core, it might even be less."

"What does it do?" asked Selina from behind them.

"It gives us an opening." Percy said. "And that's all we need to get a head start."

"What about the bracelets?" someone else asked. "Won't they still have control over us?"

"Not if we do this right." Annabeth answered.

"Jason," she began, "Your bracelet stopped working. What were you doing before that?"

"I didn't do anything to it, it was defective, remember?"

"From what it seems to us," Percy stated, "those bracelets don't just randomly become 'defective'."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

Piper stepped forward. "Are you saying that Jason did something?"

"He over-loaded their systems." Nico spoke.

"You're a son of Jupiter." Thalia reminded him. "Your powers somehow activated and short-circuited the signal connecting to your bracelet."

"Remember what happened right before that?" Annabeth asked.

Understanding lit up Jason's eyes. "I-I was fighting with Octavian about something."

"You got angry, and that boosted your powers." Thalia told her brother. "That's why it stopped working."

"So your telling us to get angry?" Leo asked. "Man, I feel like the Hulk right now."

"No." Annabeth responded, "That won't work. Jason's powers only broke the connection because he can use electricity. Other powers won't work."

"Then how is that supposed to help us?" Chris asked. "Jason still triggered the alarms when his bracelet stopped working. And how are we supposed to undo ours'."

"Yah," added Will. "And Jason's bracelet is working again, remember?"

"Jason may not be able to use his powers," Thalia said, "but I can."

"There are three sections on the bracelets for controlling them." Annabeth explained. "One subdues your powers, the next one controls the 'shock-box', and the last one sends the signal that the device is in perfect working order and that you're still in the camp. If we shut down the first two, the last one will make them think that it's still on-line."

"How do you know it'll work?" Selina asked worriedly.

"We've already tested it." Thalia said.

"On who?"

"It's on _whom_." Annabeth spoke up. "On me."

The Stolls snuck in and double-checked it on the systems." Percy supplied, a half-smile spreading across his lips. "As far as the giants are concerned, she's still on-line."

Annabeth gripped his hand. "And so are we."

**Can anyone guess what the marvelous machine does?**

**Tell me what you think, guys; review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter! :D Next chapter is the climax! :D Read my minions, ****_read_****!**

**BookFreak - I know how you feel. ;)**

**FourthWallBreaker - Thanks! I haven't told you what the machine does, yet. ;)**

**AngelGirl2000 - Good guesses on the machine, but no. Thanks for reviewing! :D Keep reading!**

**yolcholl - Cheesiness is fine by me. ;) I love your enthusiasm! :D Thanks for the Follow and Favorite! ;D**

**Percylia22 - They're trying to escape and terminate the camp. Glad you love it; read on! :D**

**Magicalghostgirl - Great guesses, but no. Read to find out! :D**

**YOUReader - Thanks! :D**

**PancakeLover - Thanks! :)**

**Daughter of Piper and Jason - I would never break up Percabeth! :O This chapter actually does have some romance in it. ;D I'm flattered that you 'love my awesomeness'; I didn't even know I ****_had_**** awesomeness! :D**

**To:**

**Define Incompetent**

**Athena's Owl36**

**and**

**kaylafig**

** - Thanks for Following or Favoriting; it would be great to hear from you! ;D**

**Disclaimer - If I where Rick, I would know what the Pizza Man incident was.**

**Dedication: This one's for FourthWallBreaker because I told her yesterday that I had finished the story and didn't let her read the ending.**

Chapter Eighteen

Third Person

Percy's POV

Percy watched as Thalia finished up the last of her scheduled "patients" before slumping, exhausted, into an armchair. They were down in the underground base finishing up deactivating the bracelets. All of the smaller children had been done on earlier occasions, and tonight they had finished up most of the older ones. (Although, most of them didn't know about Percy's identity.) The only bracelets still fully activated were that of Octavian and his group, and the Stoll brothers'.

"Why can't we have ours' done yet, again?" Travis whined.

"Because" Thalia gasped out, "You two are so idiotic that you'll do something stupid and blow our cover."

"She's right." Nico added. "You two aren't exactly known for your cooperation or your good behavior."

"And if you _did_ start acting obediently," Annabeth began, "That would raise some immediate red flags."

The door slid open and Leo burst in.

"Annabeth," he panted, "It's done."

*Line Break*

Percy stared at the large mechanical object before him with one immediate thought. That thought was delightfully characterized by Thalia,

"_That thing'_s gonna fit in someone's pocket? I thought the point was to _defeat_ the giants, not to ask them to help us carry our equipment."

Nyssa looked at her with a glare of annoyance. "It folds up. We're not children of Hephaestus for _nothing_. We just made it how you asked."

"Does it work?" Percy asked, voicing his second question to help avoid an argument.

"We don't know." Leo admitted truthfully. "We followed your instructions to the letter, - As much as any dyslexic can, anyway. -" he smirked, "so it _should_ work. But we can't very well test it. It would blow our cover. It'll just have to work."

"Can we _see_ it fold up?" Thalia asked, not letting it go.

"Sure." Leo pressed a bottom on the side, and the large machine folded itself up into a small box that could fit in the palm if your hand. Annabeth picked it up and weighed it in her hands. She smiled.

"Perfect."

"Thanks." Leo spoke. "I put everything into that little baby. It's lightweight, compact, and it could make you a cappuccino if you wanted one."

Percy saw Thalia's eyes light up. _Uh oh._

"Where's _that _button?"

"Well-"

"Don't tell her." Nico cut in. "It's more trouble than it's worth."

Nyssa turned to Annabeth. "When the Stolls set it up on the main building's dome, make sure they get it as close to the center as possible. It'll make the beam more powerful."

Annabeth nodded, and she and Nyssa delved into a conversation about the details of the plan and the capabilities of the machine.

"Hey Perce." Leo began hesitantly. Percy turned his head to look at the son of Hephaestus. "You think this could really work?"

"It had to work." Thalia answered for him. "If it doesn't, we'll all be dead by the end of this."

"Don't worry about it." Percy replied, trying to ignore his cousin's answer, even though he knew it was true. "We have a good team on the other side. It'll all work out."

"What are they like? Your team, I mean."

"They're a good group." Percy sighed, thinking back. "They all work really well together. Sometimes I'm surprised they didn't start a team until they met me. I think some of them even know some of the people in here."

The group of demigods started to make its way back to the meeting room.

"Well, this had _better_ work." Annabeth voiced the ever-present thought. "After all, we only have two days left."

_Two days. _Percy thought. _Only two days until we face our possible doom._

Just before they were about to enter the meeting room, Percy pulled Annabeth aside. He signaled for the others to move on without them. Thalia got the message and pulled them all in; Percy knew she would be doing the same thing in there with Jason.

The son of Poseidon turned back to his girlfriend; she was giving him a quizzical look.

"I have some things that are yours." Percy declared. "Some things that you'll be wanting back."

He took off his necklace and transformed it into a deep blue cloak, taking three things out of the inner pocket.

"You-" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "You left these behind when you-... When you left."

The demigod looked up to see Annabeth's eyes shimmering. She carefully extracted the three iteams from his hands: a Yankees cap, a bronze knife, and a necklace.

"Percy-"

"Here," he cut her off, "I'll help you with it." The green eyed boy gently pulled the necklace from her grasp and swung it around behind her. A shimmering gray cloak fell into place around Annabeth's shoulders. Percy moved his hands from the cloak to her cheek, gently caressing her face.

"Promise me you'll always wear it. That you'll never take it off."

The daughter of Athena allowed herself to be pulled into his arms. Their faces drew closer and they met in a kiss.

"Don't worry." She murmured softly against his lips. "I won't."

**Boom, there you go, the set up for the climax. ;)**

**Sorry about not revealing what the machine does yet; that's in the next chapter.**

**I'd love to hear some reviews! ;D**

**Side note: OK, so I was randomly looking up Nypso yesterday and found out that someone quoted me on Facebook a couple months ago when I was an 'anonymous' reviewer for Don't touch my Seaweed Brain 's story. Anyway, I just thought that was kind of cool, so thanks to Annabeth Chase The Wise Girl if she ever reads this. I thought it was cool of you to take notice. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**The climax! I'm so excited to see what you think! ;D**

**BookFreak - Only partially. ;)**

**Girl 39 - Thanks! :D**

**Daughter of Piper and Jason - I love how ecstatic you are! :D Frazel. :) (I also like Sammy/Hazel, even more than Frazel, I think.)**

**FourthWallBreaker - Just because your my sister doesn't mean I have to let you read it first. Plus, I read ****_most_**** of it to you. And I ****_was_**** actually thinking about letting you. Thanks for the advice and complements! :D Enjoy! ;)**

**Ben4y - Thanks! I hope you enjoy whatever else you read, too. ;D Thanks for the Follows and Favorites; it means a lot to me that you did it for me as an author, too. :D**

**Horsegirls21 - Glad you like it so much! :D Sorry, not into the sister thing, it's used pretty often. Plus, it's not really my style. Thanks for the Follow; keep reading! :D**

**Magicalghostgirl - Yah, my sister mentioned that mistake to me, too. I hate auto-correct; I think I even had it right before the computer changed it. Grrrrrrrrr. Don't worry, I fixed it. Thanks! :D**

**Percylia22 - Don't worry about the Stolls. You'll see about the machine... ;)**

**newfoundedfantasy - Thanks! :D**

**FlorenceBradbury - You'll have to read to see! ;)**

**To:**

**didnotthinkofthat**

**supertokyogirl**

**and**

**NinjaRiderWriter**

** - Thanks for Following and/or Favoriting; I'd love a review! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Rick's stories don't come in pieces, Rick's stories ****_tear_**** you to pieces.**

**Dedication: SilverPen001, this one's for you because you gave me the brilliant idea that ended up pulling this whole chapter together. Thanks!**

Chapter Nineteen

Third Person

Annabeth's POV

The demigods stood in the roll-call line-up, backs strait and faces stoic. It was the last day of the month, but there would be no break today. Annabeth stood waiting as the names were called out by the hideous pair of gorgons before them.

"Piper McLean..."

"Present."

"Leo Valdez..."

"Innocent!" The remark was ignored.

"You three, the newbies,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. The gorgons obviously knew they were there, so she didn't see the point in responding. Apparently, neither did Thalia.

"Check on us in a couple of hours. I think the the sane parts are still asleep."

The crowd of demigods started snickering.

"Enough!" shrieked Euryale before moving down the list.

"Travis and Connor Stoll,"

Silence filled the air. The gorgons looked up to see the empty place in line. The Stolls were off schedule. Annabeth smiled; right on time.

"You imbeciles!" Medea called out. She had come out to specially supervise the proceedings to prepare for the arrival of the giants.

"I told you specifically to keep an eye on them!" If Lord Porphyrion finds out he'll have _all_ of our heads!"

The gorgons looked to the group of guards. "You heard her," Euryale snarled. "Find those half-bloods!"

Annabeth knew where the Stoll brothers were. Thalia had shut down their bracelets the night before. Now all they'd have to do was set up the machine and avoid getting caught, at least, until the timer count ran out. They probably wouldn't have to worry about that, though. The Stolls were masters at not getting caught.

"As for the rest of you," Medea began, "You will make yourselves scarce while the giants are here to examine the camp. You will be confined to the arena for the morning, where, after a thorough and rigorous critiquing of our facilities, the giants will enter as well."

"If they just want to use the bathrooms," Leo pointed out, "I think they might be slightly disappointed. Besides, they could've just asked; we would be happy to give them to them."

Laughter again broke out amongst the half-bloods.

"Quiet!" came the shrill, commanding reply.

"Euryale! Stheno! Escort the demigods to the arena. If I find a single disobedient, misplaced half-blood, I will have your heads and will personally feed them to the hellhounds!"

"Oh, don't worry, Lady Medea." Stheno sang out cheerfully. "I'm sure we won't lose any more than we normally do."

Annabeth watched the look of infuriated impatience grow on the enchantress's face. She could envision the reactions Percy and the other two were having without even having to look. Her smile grew slightly broader.

"_Yaaarrgh, _just take them to the arena!"

Euryale snarled at them to move forward, and the demigods marched on towards the arena. Annabeth's necklace seemed to grow slightly heavier as she thought about the path ahead of them. She could only hope that everything and everyone would be prepared and on time.

*Line Break*

"Hey Stheno!" Annabeth heard Leo call out. "Can we have popcorn for this? After all, meeting a couple of giants must count as a big event. Shouldn't we have concessions?"

The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes. She gazed around at her fellow half-bloods, all of them twitching from sitting in a further-enclosed space for hours. They were all used to being confined, but not in the arena, and not for so long without any movement.

"Oh, Euryale," Stheno began with big, excited eyes, "Can we?"

"No!" snapped the taller monster. "Do you _want_ to be fed to a useless canine?"

"But Euryale! We could have it with cheese 'n' wieners!"

"Be quiet and stop whining; the giants are on their way."

Leo slouched in his seat a few spots away. "Fun-killer." Annabeth heard him mumble.

Just then a thunderous pounding noise rose up, shaking the earth beneath them. Two large figures stepped into the arena, the sound of their footsteps reverberating across the stands. Medea trailed behind them, still narrating the 'exhibition' tour.

"...and _these_ are the demigods."

The one with the bloodied weapons adorning his hair scowled down at the witch.

"Not _all _of them, as I recall. If I am remembering correctly, you still have two _missing_."

"Y-yes, well... *cmmhmm* ...we're h-having t-that fixed, my Lord Porphyrion."

The other giant with the serpent-infested hair stepped forward. Annabeth's ADHD mind suddenly had the thought that Polybotes would get along just fine with the gorgons similarity-wise: all three had a bad case of reptile-infestation, and they were all utterly hideous. Not to mention the empty brains they all shared.

The giant narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air, turning to face different portions of the crowd.

"I'm smelling it again." he growled suspiciously.

"A-are you s-sure?" Medea inquired nervously.

"Of course he's sure!" Porphyrion defended. "What is it like, brother?"

The giant stared at the demigods in the stands. "It is stronger here. I can sense him."

Annabeth saw Leo nudge Jason down the line. "May the force be with you."

"A-are you _quite_ sure?" Medea stuttered down below. "B-because-"

"_Silence_! I have already told you and I'll say it again. I smell _SEA GOD!"_

"B-but sir-"

"Hahaa!" Porphyrion laughed out in sick glee. "You did not tell us you had caught the little demon! Mother will be very pleased."

"But we-"

"Son of Poseidon," bellowed the horrendous snake-haired giant. "Come out and face me!"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Percy's voice echoed eerily across the stands.

"Yes! Show yourself, you coward!"

A dark cloud of shadows began forming on the other side of the arena. The blackened corners of the stadium converged into a great, swirling portal. Thunder began to echo, and lightning streamed across the sky, striking the black, cycling mass.

Out from the dark depths stepped three figures, all of them cloaked in shimmering cloth. Annabeth smiled as she took in the scene, specifically noting the horrified expression that had plastered itself onto Medea's face. It was time for the show to begin.

"Hello, Polybotes." Percy began. Annabeth could sense the Seaweed Brain smiling under his hood. "We've been expecting you."

Porphyrion laughed again, "Oh, did you hear that, brother? They _didn't _catch him. He came here by his own free will just to fight you!"

"B-but that's impossible!" Medea finally shrieked. "No one can get through our boundaries undetected!"

Porphyrion turned to her, now frowning.

"Apparently, they can. This means, of course, that you have failed once again. We shall take care of the demigod ourselves, and you can be sure that I will report this full incident to our mother."

Polybotes let out a wicked chortle, completely ignoring his brother's side conversation.

"I will have fun with this spectacle today, demigod. You may have gotten into this camp, but the barrier will prevent you from getting out. No one will be coming to aid you."

"Ahh," spoke Percy knowingly. "You see, that is where you happen to be wrong. At this moment an alarm is about to go off on a certain machine we've designed. A sort of sonic-boom device; you know, the kind that surpasses all sound barriers. Except that this one works with _magic_."

Polybotes' face darkened.

"I know not whether you lie, demigod, but I do not take kindly to treachery. I am going to kill you this day and drag your mangled body down in front of your Father in his pathetic little kingdom, but first I want to look upon my enemy. Lift your cloaks, you and your two friends. Face your doom with all of you worthlessly heroic dignity. I want to laugh in your face when I watch you die."

Percy reached up and grasped his hood to swing it off,

"So be it."

Annabeth watched as the three cousins shed their cloaks. A collective gasp went up from most of the crowd.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," the demigod stood upright and proud before his enemy, "And today, you die."

A beam of light shot up from somewhere in the center of the camp. Crackling blue fireworks erupted against the invisible boundary dome, shattered it to pieces. Annabeth knew it was the signal. They had decided on it long ago, seemingly decades. Actually, it had been Mrs. Jackson's idea.

The thought of Sally, worrying about the deathly dangerous mission her son was on, jump-started the daughter of Athena. She got up and began shouting orders to coordinate with the plan laid out for them.

Through the corner of her eye she could see Percy dueling with Polybotes while Thalia and Nico took on the monsters surrounding them. Jason had taken up his position of fighting Porphyrion, flying from his seat in the stands to join the fray.

Annabeth watched as her fellow demigods produced their weapons. She herself slipped on her cloak and pulled out her dagger and Yankees cap from the inner pocket. The gray eyed half-blood placed the cap on her head and shimmered out of visible existence, plunging through the crowd to reach the arena floor.

More monsters began pouring in. Most of the older demigods had joined the throng to bear arms against the enemy, but some had stationed themselves at the entrance to aid the smaller children in escaping. The daughter of wisdom viewed the battle before her as she vanquished unknowing enemies. Most of these half-bloods hadn't fought in years; they were out of practice. Soon the make-shift army would tire, and if all did not go as planned, there was a large chance they would be defeated.

As Annabeth cut down an enemy hellhound, she heard a shrill cry of panic from above in the stands. The demigod looked up to see Euryale and Stheno carrying a struggling Julia higher into the air.

"No!"

The daughter of Athena looked out over the frozen demigods to see Percy staring up, fear and concern written in his eyes.

Polybotes used this to his advantage.

The giant swung his large trident at the son of Poseidon, catching him from behind. Annabeth cried out his name and began dashing across the arena as Percy hit the lower wall. The son of the sea god slumped, unmoving, against the crude brick-work.

The giant approached slowly and confidently, looming over his victim, ready to finish the job. Polybotes raised his trident to strike just as Annabeth stepped in front of her fallen boyfriend, ripping off her hat and staring up defiantly at the formidable foe.

"Ah, daughter of Athena," Polybotes smiled snarkily, "I see you've fixed your little memory problem. That makes it all the more pleasurable for me to make you watch your precious leader die."

Annabeth heard Percy moan behind her. It gave her the slightest hope that he might just live. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Jason freeing Julia from the gorgons. Thalia had taken his place in dueling Porphyrion. The other demigods were fighting with the new strength of fury after seeing what Polybotes did to their hero. Annabeth felt her anger towards the giant boil up.

"If you want to kill him, you'll have to-"

The child of wisdom was interrupted by the sound of a conch horn blowing. Annabeth looked up to see hundreds of demigods now crowding the seats of the arena, Clarisse and Malcolm at the head. They had seen the signal. Reinforcements had arrived.

Clarisse stepped forward, a wicked smile lighting up her face. "Alright, you laze bums, let's go help Prissy. Charge!"

Polybotes was frozen in place, staring up at the multitudes of half-bloods.

"Impossible!"

"Not today, Kelp breath." Annabeth looked beside her to see Thalia standing there with her bow and quiver. Jason had apparently returned to finish fighting Porphyrion, and the daughter of Zeus had come to her aid.

Thalia shot an arrow into the giant's right eye, and he roared in infuriated pain, clamping his large hands over his face.

"Come on, let's get Percy out of here."

Together the half-bloods hoisted the son of Poseidon's arms up around their shoulders, pulling him up to hide in the stands.

"Annabeth!"

Malcolm came running up.

"Thank the gods, you're alright!"

"Malcolm, it doesn't matter right now; Percy's hurt."

The son of Athena finally took notice of the boy slumped on the ground. He bent down next to him.

"We need to get him water, and fast."

He looked up at Annabeth. "I came to tell you that more reinforcements are on the way. We made an alliance with the Amazons. Hyla took her team into Manhattan. She's going up to Olympus to have a talk with the gods."

Suddenly, lightning flashed through the arena. The Amazons materialized in the center ofthe stadium. Hyla gave out a vicious war cry and her fellow warriors followed her out into battle.

"Where are the gods?" asked Annabeth.

"Right here, demigod." a deep voice thundered.

Annabeth turned to see Zeus standing there in a suit, the other Olympians behind him.

"We _came_ to talk to _Jackson_." spoke the Lord of the skies, "But, seeing his current state, you will have to do."

"You came to _talk_?" Thalia shouted out at her Father, infuriated. "We're in the middle of a battle with giants we can't even defeat, and you come wearing a _suit_, wanting to _talk_?!"

Zeus's face grew a bright, purplish-red from rage.

"You will _not_ speak to me like that, young lady. I am your Father, and-"

The argument went on as Thalia and Zeus continued to bicker.

Annabeth gazed past the two and noticed a concerned-looking Poseidon. The god slowly came forward and knelt down, gently pulling his son towards him. The sea god, like a few of the other gods, was wearing full-body armor. He had obviously come prepared to fight.

The god looked up, and Annabeth could see the fury blazing in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Polybotes, he-"

"That's all I needed to hear. Take these," The god of the sea unstrapped two flasks from his belt, handing them to Annabeth. "One is nectar, one is water. They should help. Stay with him for me while I'm gone. If he needs further care, ask Apollo. He will be willing to help."

The god began to walk off.

"Poseidon!" Zeus called out in fury. "Where are you going?"

The Olympian turned, pure rage sounding in his voice,

"To kill a giant."

Zeus took a step back at the intence anger in his brother's voice. Poseidon kept walking.

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled. She ran to catch up with the god of the seas. "I want to help you."

The being looked down at her hesitantly,

"Daughter of Athena-"

"Don't try to stop me. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Poseidon's features broke out into a small, melancholy grin, and he let out a sad chuckle.

"You are favorably stubborn, demigod," he spoke softly. "I can see why Percy likes you. Come," the resolve hardened once again in his eyes, "We have a giant to kill."

**I must be killing you right now. Sorry.**

**You are now sitting exactly atop the climactic point... You just have to wait for it to finish. Give me some reviews and share your thoughts! :D**

**Random Question:**

**Why when people give Percy siblings are the brothers always evil and the sisters always good? That always confused me. I'm wondering how everyone else feels about it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright minions, Climax Part Two is here. :D Read on!**

**FourthWallBreaker - Thanks for the heads-up! :D**

**Percylia22 - Love your excitement! :)**

**Lilith Jae - Yah, I guess you're right, but it still bugs me. :|**

**BookFreak - Sorry, that would be bad. ;)**

**Annabeth Evans - Ah well; I wish people would grow up all ready, or at least find some more creative ideas. I mean, ****_I'_****m a girl and ****_I _****don't think that way. Thanks for answering! :D**

**AngelGirl2000 - Yah, I guess you're right.**

**Cupcake girl282 - Loved your review and I totally agree. The ideas just kind of pop into my head. ;) Glad you like it. Thanks for the Follow and Favorite! :D**

**Daughter of Piper and Jason - Don't worry, I only follow pairings from the books, so... Jasper! But Reyna's an awesome character, too; just remember that. I love your spunk, but if you kill me, your minion rights will be taken away. ;D Read on!**

**x3hello - Thanks! :D**

**FlorenceBradbury - Love your comments, especially the last one. :D I totally agree with you. I'm a girl, but I'm not like that (thank goodness).**

**Magicalghostgirl - Thanks! Your comments would definitely prove to me that your a girl if I didn't know it already (I am, too). Anyway, I can agree on your ideas, but that doesn't mean that ****_everyone_**** has to write like that**.

**yolcholl - I like that you're a little crazy; all of the best people are. Glad you're love'n the story so much. Read on! :D**

**newfoundedfantasy - Thanks! :D I know how you feel.**

**Magikidd - Completely. :D**

**To:**

**benthoven3**

**maroulitsa**

**Ultimatum737**

**ayyeitsalina**

**IngJoBa**

**and**

**Evelynyamine**

** -Thanks for Following and/or Favoriting. Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I didn't even know he'd written The Son of Sobek until yesterday. How sad is that?**

**Dedication: This is to all you awesome minions who have stuck with me through this incredibly suspenseful ride. :D**

Chapter Twenty

Third Person

Jason's POV

Jason dodged the large arm hurtling towards him as Porphyrion tried to swat him out of the sky.

"Give up, pathetic little demigod. I have the powers to defeat your Father; there is no way you could possibly best me."

"Wasn't that thousands of years ago? You might want to consider that you're getting old." Jason glanced towards the other side of the arena where his sister and Father appeared to be in a heated argument. He looked back just in time to avoid another flying fist. He couldn't get distracted; he'd seen what Polybotes had done to Percy, and if no god was going to come to help him, he'd just have to keep his guard up.

Jason flew up and saw an opening, landing on the giant's left shoulder. Porphyrion roared and tried to shake the demigod off, but the Roman held strong. From the inner pocket of his sky-blue cloak, the son of Jupiter took his coin, flipping it into an imperial gold sword. The half-blood raised it above his head and drove the weapon down into the giant's heart. Porphyrion stumbled back and fell to his knees, but stopped there, smiling through the pain. The monster laughed.

"Pathetic boy. You cannot defeat me without a god. You shall never-" the giant froze mid-sentence. He stared up in horror as a massive shadow coveted the ground. Demigods and monsters alike ceased their fighting, and Jason looked up with the rest of them as the giant title wave came crashing down, covering the entire stadium.

The son of Jupiter looked down at himself to find that he was perfectly dry. He surveyed the arena, only to see that it was filled with monster dust; all of the half-bloods were fine. Jason blinked and suddenly noticed he was floating in midair. _Wasn't he just standing on Porphyrion's shoulder? _The boy looked down to see his sword sticking up in a large pile of sand. But that could only mean...

Jason looked towards the center of the arena to find the culprit of the wave. An enraged ocean god stood on frothing waves, staring strait at the only for still standing. Annabeth was next to him, looking just as mad.

"Polybotes!" Poseidon bellowed, fury evident in his tone. "Face me you cowering devil-spawn!"

"Awe, Poseidon." the giant spoke coolly. "Had Daddy come out to play?" He laughed, "Have you seen your son recently? You know, the '_great hero_'. He won't be doing any more heroics today, will he? Or any time soon, for that matter."

The god growled; he gripped his trident tightly, knuckles turning white.

"And know you're working with a daughter of Athena." the giant prodded. "How precious."

Jason flew down to the ground, having spotted just the person he was looking for.

"Clarisse!" he called, keeping his eyes focused on the daughter of Ares so as not to look at the person next to her, "We need to get everyone off of the field, now. Out of here entirely would be even better."

"Look, punk," spoke the girl, turning, "_I_'m in charge here. I don't take orders from-" She stopped when she saw him.

"Oh." She frowned and sighed. "_Fine_."

Clarisse turned around and started calling out orders. Jason turned as well, about to take off, when a hand gripped his wrist.

"Wait."

He shut his eyes tight and took in a breath, twisting back around to face the Roman girl in front of him.

"Reyna."

"Jason."

He wouldn't meet her eyes, but he could feel her staring at him, examining him.

"I heard about you and that girl - Piper."

She didn't say the words with any hate or judgement, just a light touch of sadness.

"I'm sorry Reyna, it's just-"

"It's OK, Jason, I understand. I hope you two will be happy together."

The son of Jupiter looked up, surprised.

"Really?"

Reyna gave him a small smile. "Don't you have any faith in me? I'm lucky to just have you as a _friend_, Jason, let alone anything _more_. I wouldn't want to ruin that. Now come on, we'd better get off of this field, before Poseidon destroys the ground under us."

Jason smiled and let the daughter of Bellona lead him back to the stands. He noticed Piper watching them and gave her a signal that he would explain later.

Th Roman looked out over the arena floor to see Annabeth and Poseidon in heated combat with Polybotes; the sight was pretty impressive. The god of the sea and the daughter of wisdom flowed in perfect motion, fueled by fury. Jason remembered how Annabeth and Percy always fought together, and this was surprisingly similar. It was like the two were reading each other's minds, their every movement in perfect sync with the other.

Polybotes looked to be tiring. He propelled his weapon towards Poseidon, trident meeting trident. In the background, Jason saw Annabeth slip on her invisibility cap.

"Come on." Reyna spoke, pulling him onward towards the exit. "They can handle this themselves. We must get the rest out of the arena."

He nodded mutely, finally ripping his eyes from the battle. Reyna was right, they had to help the others.

The two reached the entrance and began guiding some of the remaining half-bloods out. The ground shook violently, forcing all of them to halt.

Down in the arena, Annabeth had injured Polybotes in the back of his leg, causing him to stumble. In the short moment of hesitation, Poseidon drove his trident into the giant's chest. The monster fell to the ground, dissipating into dust.

The last enemy force had been defeated; the demigods were free to go home.

*Line Break*

It had taken them a couple of hours, but they had gotten all of the half-bloods out of the camp and were now staying a couple miles out. Jason stared in wonder at the tents set up before him. Most of the gods had gone back to Olympus, all except for Hestia, Apollo, and Poseidon.

Poseidon refused to leave Percy's side. Zeus hadn't even tried to convince him, in fact, Jason believed his Father was afraid to. The sea god had responded so strongly to his son's condition that it had surprised all of the gods. Although, maybe it shouldn't have. You take an all-powerful being who's personal and fatal flaw is loyalty and family ties, and you tell him that he can't help his son or even _see_ him once in a while. What would you _expect_ to happen?

Annabeth was just as worried. The Apollo kids had to get the children of Areas and Mars to help drag her away, kicking and screaming, just to get her to sleep. Jason didn't blame her. She'd only _just_ gotten her memories back; this was going to be hard on her. In fact, life seemed pretty hard for the both of them at the moment.

Jason glanced over at Piper and Reyna; the two girls had really hit it off. Apparently Reyna and Annabeth had the same taste in friends. He probably should have expected that. They were pretty alike.

The son of Jupiter had told Piper about his connections with Reyna, and he could tell that she was pretty uncomfortable at first, but once the two had met, they really got along.

Jason just didn't want to be like his half-brothers. The demigod had heard stories from Percy about Zoë Nightshade and what Hercules did to her. He was worried that he might turn into that, and that wasn't something he wanted. He'd rather die right then than turn out like Hercules, or Octavian, for that matter.

Jason's head shot up.

"Oh gods, that's not good."

The Roman stood up from where he was sitting and rushed in the direction of Annabeth's tent. Octavian knew Percy's identity and his appearance. They may have killed all of the monsters, but if the augur had gotten away, the extra precaution would all be wasted. If Octavian made contact with _any_ enemy forces, Percy's secret would be out in the open. When the Stolls raided the main base afterwards, they'd found maps and notes to all of the enemy locations, but they still didn't know where he would run. The legacy of Apollo must have known that the gods would have him tried, so, of course, he hadn't stuck around.

Jason stopped in front of the tent, spotting his sister as she parted the opening and walked out. She was probably there to make sure the daughter of Athena actually _slept_.

The hunter looked up in surprise.

"Jason?"

"Thalia, we've got a problem:

"Octavian."

**Believe it or not, guys, next chapter is the last. We're gonna have to close up this story and say good-bye. That makes me really sad, but I think I'll pile all of my dreadful hardships on you tomorrow. Sleep on it tonight.**

**Review, my minions! ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is it, everyone, the final reminiscing moment of truth.**

**Lilith Jae - Thanks! :D**

**AngelGirl2000 - I'm thinking about it. ;) (Read the author's note at the bottom for more info.)**

**Magicalghostgirl - I'm glad you've liked this so much. I am thinking on a sequel. There will be a note on the bottom pertaining to that. ;D**

**Cupcake girl282 - Thanks! :D I'm glad you enjoyed it. Read the author's note at the end for the possibility of a sequel. ;D**

**BookFreak - Absolutely. ;D It's the only way to go. :)**

**Percylia22 - Agreed. :)**

**FlorenceBradbury - Don't worry, there's a possibility for a sequel. :D Read about it at the bottom. :)**

**Guest - Because, all good things must come to an end. ;( Don't worry, though, possible sequel info is at the bottom. ;)**

**FourthWallBreaker - Wait and see... HeeHeeHee, I am so evil. ;D**

**Daughter of Piper and Jason - I hope you like the ending. :) Sorry to make you sad, but don't worry, there might be a sequel! :D (More info on that in the end author's note.)**

**Persbeth forevs - Thanks so much! I'm super flattered by your compliments. :D The story has to finish this way. Sequel info will be at the bottom. Check it out! ;D**

**newfoundedfantasy - I had Reyna and Piper get along because Reyna and Annabeth are similar, and Piper is a good friend of Annabeth. I can see your point about romance, but you also have to realize that character personalities change both because of the author and the type of background life that author has given the person. Reyna doesn't want to show her full feelings in front of Jason, and she knows he's a good guy, so she doesn't want to hurt him (even if he accidentally hurt her). Plus, she knows how to handle it because she's lost so much. I will try to use your advise more in the future, though. I need to be careful about my characters turning OoC. Thanks for the helpful insight; I always love hearing from you guys, including constructive criticism.**

**To:**

**Cribellate**

**paolini riordan grant**

**ericamixon**

**ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade**

**and**

**reynas**

** -Thanks for Following or Favoriting; please review this last chapter and tell me what you thought of the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: Maybe eventually. ;)**

**Dedication: This chapter is going to MidnightBoredom because she's stuck at camp and can't read with us today. When you get back, oh glorious minion, read this with joy and hope of a sequel. :D**

Chapter Twenty-one

Third Person

Percy's POV

Percy awoke wondering where he was and how he had gotten there. He was lying on a comfortable surface - at least, comfier than the mattress he'd slept on for the past few months - and there was a cloth ceiling above him.

The demigod tried to sit up and immediately winced in pain. When he moved, his head throbbed terribly. The teen could feel the gauze wrapped around it.

Percy tried again and eventually hoisted himself up enough to see clearly in front of him. It was dark outside - nighttime - but that wasn't what caught Percy's attention. The first thing he saw was the mop of curly blond hair belonging to a certain concerned girl who had fallen asleep kneeling beside the bed.

On the other side was a man, still partially dressed in armor with a fishing hat draped haphazardly on his head.

Percy didn't know how his father had gotten there. He saw him so rarely that he hadn't even known if the sea god would turn up at the fight. He obviously had.

The half-blood had always wondered if the gods slept; it was just another great mystery of life. He didn't know if it was a regular thing for a being so powerful, but his father had obviously been doing something that merited such a rare occasion as this. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his sleep seemed more troubled than restoring.

The green eyed demigod thought back to the arena. He had been fighting Polybotes, and then Julia had screamed, and then... nothing. Just blackness. The guilt hit him like a brick wall. He'd been knocked out and unable to fight, and now here he was with his father and Annabeth and who knows else worried sick about him.

Percy slumped back down onto the bed, pain and exhaustion taking hold once again. A groan escaped his lips, and through the veil of pain he thought he felt a slight, shifting movement on the side of the bed. He heard a gasp.

"Percy!"

The noises of movement grew louder and louder like a thrumming in his skull until it was almost unbearable. He could sense the cold feeling of metal pressing against his lips and his mouth being forced open. The demigod felt a cool substance sliding down his throat; it had the distinct taste of popcorn.

Everything suddenly stopped. The pain dissolved and the noise melted away. The son of Poseidon was enveloped by a comforting warmth.

Percy blinked his eyes open and found two mesmerizingly beautiful gray eyes staring back.

"Annabeth?"

He watched as tears pricked at the corners of the girl's eyes.

"Thank the gods, you Seaweed Brain, you're alright."

She gave him a quick hug before pulling back, folding her arms across her chest.

"You need to be more careful out in battle, Percy. You almost got yourself killed."

The guilt began to surface again.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright, Percy," a deep voice spoke. "You just scared us."

The demigod turned to see his father, wide awake, on his other side.

"Hello, my boy. It's good to see you awake."

"How long was I out?"

Annabeth and Poseidon shared a concerned look.

"Four days."

Percy swallowed the lump in his throat before looking back up again.

"So, we won?"

Annabeth smiled a little. "Yes, Seaweed Brain, we won."

"Aha!" A triumphant shout came from the opening of the tent. "I knew I'd find you here, Annabeth, sneaking out of your tent to sleep in here. I-"

Thalia stopped her rant as she finally noted that the fourth person in the room was conscious.

"Percy! You're awake!"

The half-blood smiled, "Hey Thals."

Jason came running in behind his sister, bumping into her.

"Thalia, what-"

He stopped.

"Oh, Percy."

The son of Jupiter looked a little nervous. He shared a glance with Thalia. The daughter of Zeus cleared her throat and looked back at the wounded demigod.

"Percy, there's something we need to tell you."

*Line Break*

As it turned out, Octavian wasn't much of a problem after all. After a few days of waiting while Percy healed, the demigods had set off, making their way back to the Bunker; what they found there was a relief to everyone. Close to Thalia and Jason's belief, Octavian _had_ run into a monster along the way, telling it what he'd seen. Unfortunately for the augur, the monster he'd run into had been _Tyson_. The cyclops and Mrs. O'Leary (who had been with him at the time) had kindly escorted the Roman back to Bunker One for a 'time out'. Tyson had presented the legacy to Beckendorf (who had been placed in charge of watching over the Bunker), and the son of Hephaestus had immediately taken custody of Octavian, awaiting Percy's return before acting any further. Percy and the others had discussed it, deciding to turn him over to the gods for judgement.

Poseidon had said good-bye to the demigods, and the same with the other two gods, and now things were beginning to revert back to normal in the Bunker. As normal as they could be, anyway.

Percy sighed as he observed his friends. The moment they'd returned, Selina had shrieked in delighted surprise to have been reunited with "Charlie". The two were now spending all of their moments together.

Travis Stoll had gotten quite a shock in bumping into one of Percy's friends: Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter. The two had shared a surprisingly serious and sentimental reunion.

And Clarisse? Well, she'd taken one look at Chris Rodrigues and had broken out into some very uncharacteristic tears. The two were inseparable.

The green eyed demigod's thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Percy?"

The boy turned to see a son of Apollo approaching.

"Will? Hey, what's up?"

The child of the son god slid down next to him, leaning against the wall.

"I-" he started, seemingly almost hesitant, "I'm looking for someone. I can't find him here, and he wasn't in the records that we found of captured demigods. I was wondering if you knew him."

"Sure, what's his name?"

"It's Michael." Will said, "Michael Yew."

Percy's world froze and his gut clenched up. He closed his eyes tight. How was he going to do this?

"Yah," the demigod answered, his voice dry, "Yah, I met him a while back."

"Really?" He could hear the anticipation and desperation in Will's voice. "Do you know where he is? Where I can find him?"

"Will," Percy began, the pain clear in his voice. "Will, there's something you need to know."

The light died in the other boy's eyes as he heard the son of Poseidon's tone.

"It was during the Titan War," Percy spoke, knowing that Will had already caught on. "during one of the final battles. There was an accident, with a bridge."

Percy clenched his fists, almost shaking now. His closed eyes squeezed even tighter now, a small drop of wetness sliding out.

"He was one of the greatest heroes I've ever known; maybe _the_ greatest."

Will stared at him in disbelief, images flashing through his head.

"He talked about a brother he had. How the other boy was always better at archery and healing and music than he was, and taller, too, and how annoying that was to him. And not a day went by where he didn't talk about how he missed him like Hades."

The son of Apollo looked sort of dizzy now, his eyes going out of focus through a haze of tears.

"You know what he told me, just before that last battle?" Percy cracked his eyes open and stared strait forward, his mind back in time. "He told me, 'If something happens to me, find my brother and tell him- Tell Will that I'll see him on the other side. That I'll wait for him in Esylium.'"

Percy turned back to Will, grabbing the boy's hand and slipping an object into it. The son of Apollo's eyes met his, the boy's vision obscured by the tears falling freely now.

"We found this afterwards. I held onto it, but it's yours now. That's how Michael wanted it."

Will looked down at the necklace, gripping it tightly as the last connection to his half-brother.

The son of Poseidon stood to leave and give the other boy some space.

"Percy,"

The green eyed demigod stopped.

"Thank you."

He nodded before quietly slipping away.

*Line Break*

Percy sat out by the lake not far from Bunker One. Soft footsteps sounded as a gray eyed girl approached from behind. Annabeth slid down next to him, slipping her hand into his.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Percy stayed silent, staring out at the glassy surface of the water.

"I know what happened. You know, with Will. He was wearing the necklace. You told him, didn't you?"

It wasn't so much of a question, more of a definite statement.

"The war's not over," Percy asked, "is it?"

The answer was obvious, and Percy could tell that Annabeth already knew it. Sure they had found the plans and the lists, but they weren't done yet. Gaea wasn't done fighting, and the son of Poseidon knew that she would do anything to get her way; that's what bad guys did. There was no better example than heroes like Michael Yew. Percy had been reminded of that today.

"No," Annabeth answered, knowing he already knew, "But Gaea's had a taste of what we can do, now, and it's not one she's bound to forget, or take lightly, for that matter. Besides," Annabeth smiled at him, and Percy could feel a small half-smile gracing his lips in return. "We've got each other this time, and I'm not about to let her separate us again. So, are you in?"

Percy smiled at her, a _real_ smile.

"I'm in."

**_I know it's hard when fears are high_**

**_And when a war is drawing nigh,_**

**_But we must go our separate ways_**

**_And meet again in future days._**

**_Good-bye my fellows and my friends,_**

**_But do not fear, it's not the end._**

**_When the time comes, you'll be drawn_**

**_Back, for the story must go on._**

**_-8EternallyMortal8_**

**I guess this is good-bye, everybody. This was super fun while it lasted. I'm truly sad that this story had to come to a close, but here we are. My first story idea has grown up into a completed Fanfiction. I think I'm gonna cry.**

**I have to thank you guys. You were a great- no, an incredibly ****_amazing_**** group of readers, reviewers, and minions all around. I really hope to hear from you again on my later stories. If you have any questions, ask away and, if they're reasonable, I will try to answer them as best as I can in a PM.**

**In pertaining to a sequel:**

**I have been considering it for a while, but it's up to you. I want to hear from my audience whether you want another one or not. I will warn you, though, it won't take place right after this one. It would be mainly about Percy and Annabeth's kids, Alexander (Alex/Zander), Cassandra (Cassy), and Katherine (Kate) finding out who their parents ****_really_**** are. The story would go off from there. I think you can probably imagine the rest of the war yourselves. I also wouldn't necessarily write it right away. I have around Twenty other story ideas, most of which I've written up to chapter one through three in, and since I can't really decide which one to write next, it might be awhile before I upload again.**

**Tell me what you think of the ending and a sequel idea, and look out for my other stories when I upload again.**

**Have a great summer, everybody! ;D**


End file.
